Never Alone
by AmerieeJane
Summary: Set after season 4, a new girl comes to town, and she's a bit off, but she has a fascination with vampires. Will she figure out who she is, or will her heart get broken with the lies and defeat of her new found power?
1. Chapter 1

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I have wanted to make a True Blood Fan fiction story for a while now. If any one has any ideas please message me. I like making my own characters with on the originals, I'm also an Eric Northman fan with Sookie, and this story takes place right after season 4,so if you don't like it don't read it. There may be later chapters with extreme adult content, sex, and nudity... just a warning! I hope you enjoy, I own nothing about True Blood I am just writing for fun!

chapter 1:

I was sick of moving, and traveling from place to place. I have been all over the world, but no where feels quite like home. I always have to leave town in a hurry because I am a little bit different, yea different is putting it lightly. I tend to always know what people are thinking, and every time I make a friend or two they get hurt around me. I do not know why or how, but I must be the most unlucky person in the world. I needed to find a place that seemed so far off the grid, so I moved into a tiny 1 bedroom apartment in Shreveport, Louisiana.

I sighed kicking around a bunch of un packed boxes, I really need to get a job, I thought to myself. I changed into a pair of jeans, and a dark blue tee shirt, and yellow sweater to throw on, because even though I was in the south I was always cold, and I prepared for it. I grabbed my keys and headed out my front door, I was going to drive around in my beat up yellow Volkswagen beetle to try to find some one looking for help.

After about an hour of driving around and asking store owners for job applications I looked at my watch, it was nearly 5:00pm. I was coming up to a bar called Joe's, so I decided to pull in for a drink.

I walked into the bar, and it was dimly lit, smokey atmosphere, and the smell of beer and peanuts lingered in the air. There was one pool table in the corner of the room, about a dozen booths with black leather tapestry, black and white tile floor, and a few NASCAR posters on the wall. There was a middle aged man with a scruffy brown beard, shaggy hair, and a Black tee shirt with the logo of the bar on it, dusting off the bar. At the far end of the bar the only two customers were two elderly looking men drinking beer, and watching a tv in the corner end of the bar; it looked to be a fishing show.

I slowly made my way to the bar, and sat down, looking around the place. I wonder how they stay in business, unless it picks up.

As soon as I walked in I got this un easy feeling that all eyes, even though there were only three people in here, were all on me; a tall, skinny, pale white skin, green eyed, girl with long wavy golden hair, and a yankee accent. I felt out of place.

"You're new in town sweet heart" I hardly noticed the bar tender walk over to me, but his Louisiana accent was easy to pick up on. He had startled me out of my day

dream, but he had a calm nature about him. I need to stop worrying about what could happen to the people around me, and focus on right now.

"Oh, um... yes I just got into town" I fidgeted with my keys, and he chuckled, noticing how nervous I looked.

"Yea, I figured. I know all the locals around here, and I'd have remembered seeing a pretty thing like you around." I nodded feeling a bit un comfortable, I hated being noticed. He extended his hand, "The names Joe Marshall I own this bar, it's been in my family for years. What can I get for ya?"

"Nice to meet you Joe, I'm Emma Walsh, and I'll just have a bottle of Bud light" I shook his hand in return, at least everyone I'd met in this town so far seemed friendly.

Joe smiled at me, and reached behind him into the fridge for a bottle of Bud light, twisted the cap off, and set it down on a fresh napkin in front of me.

I sipped my beer, pulled my blackberry mini out of my pocket, and looked at my old messages.

BLOCKED NUMBER: I know who you are, and what you are capable of.

EMMA: Who is this?

BLOCKED NUMBER: All You need to know is I have answers, and I can offer you protection.

EMMA: Protection? Against What?

BLOCKED NUMBER: Your answers will be in Shreveport, Louisiana.

I sighed, how was I going to find this mysterious person, what were they talking about, and more importantly who were they, and why didn't they say more. I never felt like I belonged anywhere, and suddenly this mystery person has all of the answers to what is wrong with me?

"So what brings ya to this red neck town?" I looked up and there was Joe smiling down at me.

"Actually, I'm trying to find work, and a place I fit in really, I just need to get away." I didn't want to tell him everything about me, but perhaps he knew of a place to hire an out of place girl like me. He rubbed his chin, and seemed to be looking at me really hard. Perhaps he was thinking about it, locals knew everything in a small town.

"Say, how old are you Emma?"

"I'm 25 years old" I saw the smirk on his face grow, hoping he wasn't some pervert or something.

"Well then you're in luck ,I'm in need of a bartender on the weekends, I had to make sure you were of age. I don't need any fines, or trouble, but boy could I use the help, it tends to get a bit busier at night." I smiled, even though I knew nothing about mixing drinks, but how hard could it be really?

"That would be wonderful, thank you!" I nearly knocked over my beer with enthusiasm, which made him smile, as he caught my beer before it could fall to the floor.

"I take it you don't have much bar tending experience?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm a quick learner, I promise" I'm also a giant klutz, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He seemed to be looking me over.

"Of course you are, no worries hun, it isn't too hard, I'll make ya up a cheat sheet"

"Thanks Joe" He nodded.

"Sure thing, you can come in tonight, and I'll let you work with me a bit to get the feel for the place." I hoped Friday nights weren't too busy, at least not until I learned the ropes of this place. I smiled to myself and continued to sip my beer.

Meanwhile, I noticed another person come in, and change the channel to a local news station.

I glanced over at the television and it looked to be a local news station, with two women having a debate of some sort. The first one was a petite woman with beautiful long blonde hair, and silky skin, in a soft pink pants suite. The name Sarah Newland was written under her, and she looked to be in this time zone, because it looked to be daylight, and it said she was in New York. The second woman looked way more serious, older woman, with shorter shoulder length hair, a darker blonde than Sarah's, and she was in an all black blazer and skirt. Her name read Nan Flannigan, and she was broadcasting from Hong Kong, where it seemed to be night.

I heard the man turn up the volume on the tv, and I listened to the debate at hand.

"We assure you Mrs. Newland, that we do not know what happened to you're husband ;Reverend Steve Newland, we are not responsible." Nan tried to persuade Sarah, but she kept shaking her head.

"You Vampires have made our lives miserable since you came out of the coffins, you killed Steve's family, stole my sister from me, and now you take my husband, and good messenger of the lord..." She was interrupted by Nan.

"Mrs. Newland, I assure you those are false accusations, and you have no proof."

Ms. Flannigan must be a Vampire, I sighed thinking about how I've heard about them for years, but never met one myself. I didn't believe all of the negative propaganda the media had to say about them, I mean they are just trying to fit into out society as normal people, what could be wrong with that? I remember hearing about one vampire in particular that made headlines as a monster; Russell Edgeington. I suppose just like humans, there are evil vampires, but that couldn't make all vampires evil, could it?

I was brought out of my thoughts when Joe came over putting a black 'Joe's' tee shirt in front of me ,and a black apron.

"Wear this tonight when you come in around 8:00pm" I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" I finished off my beer, and decided to get cleaned up before I come back for my first day of training. I noticed Joe giving me a funny look as I stared at the TV again.

"Do you believe that garbage?"

"I'm sorry?" not really sure what he was referring to.

"Vampires, they keep causing nothing but trouble, but I'm supposed to stay neutral, since they are half of my clientele at night. Ha" Oh my boss was a vampire hater. I'll have to remember to stay neutral around him, I don't want any one getting the wrong idea about me. I didn't say anything in return to him I just collected my things and left.

I finally got back to my apartment, and changed into the black shirt I was given, and left my jeans on, and threw my hair up into a pony tail. I was really glad that I had found a job so soon, I just had to not get close to any one, because that is usually when things go bad for me, and mostly them. I closed my eyes remembering all the times that I had to run.

I was living in New York City, and living with a roommate; Kelly. She was light hearted, and easy to get along with. Kelly was very sociable, and would love to drag me out with her. We would go the malls, musicals, movies, and nightclubs together, and we soon became the best of friends. Kelly would tell me about this guy she liked that came into her work all the time to flirt with her, and she didn't know what to say to him that she literally thought she'd die with embarrassment before he'd ask her out. The next day after she told me that, she died. The police said it was an anxiety attack that caused her to have a severe heart attack, and collapse right there. The really odd part was her crush was in there at the time, and was apparently on his way over to ask her out, but she literally died before he could get the chance. I was so freaked out by what happened I left town immediately.

The second time I was living across the country in Seattle Washington. I figured I needed a change in atmosphere. I began working as a part time nursing assistant in a local doctors office. I was still shaken up about Kelly, but tried to move past it. I was there for a bout 6 months when I'd met Graham, he was a security guard , and we would always flirt back and forth. I eventually opened up to him, and we went out on a few dates, hitting it off right away. One night we were back at his place and things got really heated, and intense. We were watching a random horror flick on TV when we began to make out, with heavy groping and petting. That was the night that Graham told me that he loved me, and right after that told me he could literally die happy, making love to me that night. My emotions were sky rocketed, and as soon as we both hit our climax, he had a heart attack and died, right there on top of me.

Ever since then, I'd been moving all over the world, only staying there for about a few months, never letting myself get close to any one, because if I'd met some one more than once strange things would happen, and I'd have to leave again.

I didn't know what was going on with me, or why things seemed to happen around me, but I did know the answer was some where here in Shreveport.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: My story doesn't follow the time line of the books, or TV show, some things are different and some are the same. You will see as I write on that it doesn't got the same way season 5 did on the HBO TV show. I hope you enjoy, and If you have feed back please feel free to message me!

Chapter 2:

It was just nearing 8:00pm, as I was walking back into Joe's Bar ,and he was right, this place was packed. I almost didn't recognize it from earlier when it was so empty. The place was filled with different kinds of people, and it was so loud I could barely hear myself think. I took a deep breath, and tried to squeeze my way through people to the bar where my new boss was. He was busy pouring a mixed drink for a young group of women , when I walked up to him.

"Joe..." I shouted hoping to get his attention, feeling a bit uncomfortable not knowing exactly what to do. He turned to face me. I saw him give me a big smile, and wave to to come back behind the bar.

"Welcome back Emma!" He said as I came back around and tied black apron around my waist. I waited for him to give me instructions. "Watch me for a bit and you'll pick up on it, it's real easy!" He had to shout over the loud noise in the bar. I nodded, following and watching him closely as he waited on each customer; grabbing pitchers, and bottles or beer, poring shots, and mixing drinks. He showed me that he had a cheat sheet list on the back of the bar with popular drinks and how to make them, as well as showing me how to work the taps. It seemed simple enough, and about an hour later it slowed down a bit, and that's when he decided to let me have a go at it on my own. Joe walked over to a man who looked to be in his early 30's, with a charming face and short blonde hair that was just the right amount of messy, and a shadow of a beard.

"Hey there Jason" Jason nodded, and looked over at me, winking.

"Hey Joe, Who's this, and where have you been hiding her?" I instantly blushed, and noticed he hasn't taking his eyes off me. Joe shook his head at the man laughing.

"You behave yourself boy, this here is Emma, my new bar tender. She's new in town ,and I'm showing her the ropes, so be nice."

"Emma, That is a pretty name for a pretty lady" Oh man that smile had a way of going right through me, and making me shiver. He extended his hand. "I'm Jason, Jason Stackhouse" I reached out to shake his hand in return but he surprised me by bringing my hand to his lips and placing a small kiss on the back of my hand. It was a small gesture but it was so sweet.

"Um.. Thanks, what can I get you Jason?"

"How about your number?" Wow I couldn't believe how easily he thought he could pick me up. I smirked, and tried not to laugh.

"What can I get you to drink?" He shook his head.

"Alright, get me a pitcher of beer, and 3 glasses for my buddies over there" He pointed to a booth in the corner, with two other guys, I couldn't quite make out what they looked like from here. I Poured him a pitcher of beer, and grabbed him three glasses, placing them in front of Jason. "Thank you Emma, and don't worry I'll get that number off you later" He winked at me before he walked away. I just looked over at Joe and we both laughed.

"Sorry Emma, Jason Stackhouse is one of a kind, but he comes in every weekend with his crew, and always orders the same thing."

"That's alright, he doesn't seem so bad" I glanced over at him in the corner.

"Just don't go getting yourself attached to that one, he's a real ladies man, and he's never serious about any one or anything" I nodded.

"That wont be a problem, I make a point not to get close to people"

The next few customers weren't as chatty as Jason Stackhouse, but there orders were pretty simple. I really felt like I was getting the hang of this. Feeling a bit more confident I walked over to a man in who just walked in, he had a black trench coat, with a black shirt on underneath, and tight black jeans on, with dark blonde hair. I walked over to him smiling.

"Hi, I'm Emma, I'm new here what can I get for you?" I said to him as I fiddled with a tooth pic between my fingers. He looked up at me with a vague expression, making me a little nervous.

"Yes, I'll have a True Blood if you have it, your sign in the window says you do" I instantly felt frozen and felt my heart speed up. This was an actual Vampire. I have never met one before, and now I get me chance. I was excited and nervous for my first encounter.

"Oh my gosh, You're an actual real live vampire, aren't you?" His blank expression went from vague and hard to read to amused as he let out a light chuckle.

"Not exactly alive, but yes" He put is hands on the counter in front of him, and leaned in so I could lean down to hear him. "I take it I'm your first!" He had a strong accent and I couldn't quite place what kind it was, but in was enchanting, that I barely heard what he said.

"What?" I blushed.

"The first vampire you've met?" I nodded, biting my bottom lip, trying my to giggle. "I'm glad I could be your first" He winked at me, more seductive like than when Jason did it, it was almost as if he were luring me in. "So, how about that True blood , and if you don't mind I'd like a word with Joe." I nodded, and reached into the fridge and pulled out one of the true bloods, put it in the microwave as the instructions said, and went to find Joe.

I saw him laughing with a group of men, poring a pitcher of beer.

"Excuse me Joe" He turned to look at me still smiling. He put and arm around my shoulder and introduced me to that group.

"Oh hey, everyone this is my new bartender Emma" I smiled politely, but feeling a bit out of place.

"Nice to meet you all" I turned back to Joe. "Actually I came over here because there's a man asking for you at the other end of the bar." I saw Joe's smile fade when he saw the man sitting there staring us down.

"That's no man Emma, you watch yourself around him..."

"Because he's a vampire?" I asked cheerfully, he could see I wasn't offended or disgusted by hi at all, and that worried him.

"Exactly, but mostly he's just trouble." I didn't understand, he looked like a decent enough guy... err vampire. He walked over to the Vampire, and I went to grab him his true blood, and set it down in front of him. It must have interrupted there heated discussion, because Joe looked frustrated, but the Vampire who I didn't catch the name of smiled over at me.

"Thank you Emma" He stared at me for a moment, before Joe spoke up.

"Emma I got this, why don't you go watch the rest of the bar?" I nodded and went back to pouring beers, and making drinks.

I soon forgot about the Vampire and the awkward meeting between him and my boss, when Joe came back over to me later on. He looked less tense but exhausted.

"I'm sorry about earlier Emma, you're doing a great job, why don't you take a ten minute break" I was relieved to get a moment to myself.

I grabbed my yellow jacket, and went out the back of the building. I was glad the get some fresh air. I leaned my back against the building, I closed my eyes, and sighed. This wasn't turing out to be such a bad night, and I was making a killing in tips, I'd already made a couple hundred bucks, in just a few short hours, apparently the drunk tip well in Shreveport. I smirked to myself.

"Enjoying your first night?" I was startled, not hearing any one around. It was him, that vampire. I stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry If I startled you" He said hearing me gasp. He inched closer to me, and I couldn't form words,

"I'm sorry, I don't usually startle that easily" I forced a smile.

"Do I frighten you because of what I am?" I shook my head.

"No, actually you don't" He was now about a few inches from me, and he could hear how fast my heart was beating. He reached up and brushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear. He looked me dead in the eyes, as if he was trying to see inside of me.

"What are you afraid of?" I stood in front of him breathing really hard, thinking about what he just asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything." I lied, and as soon as I said it he stepped back, giving me a rather odd look. Did he know I was lying? Did he know some thing I did not?

"Hmm... tell me Emma, What are you thinking?" I'm wondering if Joe was right about this Vampire, there did seem to be some thing strange about him, but also very alluring. I wanted to know more about him, and that scared me because one or both of us would end up hurt.

"I'm thinking about how much I think I'm going to like it here in this town." I lied, and he seemed to know it was a lie, from the confused expression on his face. He nodded at my response.

"It seems I should be going, Good night Emma"

"Wait!" I shouted at him, he stopped and turned back to face me. "I don't even know your name." I couldn't let him just go like that. He smirked, looking me up and down.

"Eric Northman" He said as he turned to walk away, I was trying to watch him go, but he was gone with in seconds.

I walked back inside to finish my first shift. The rest of the night was un eventful, and by 1:00 am the bar was empty.

"Well, Emma you can go, I'll teach you how to close tomorrow night." I smiled.

"Thank you Joe"

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance, I can't wait to do this again." He smiled at my enthusiasm. I never felt this way about a job before but I seemed to fit in nicely here.

"You're quite welcome my dear, now go home and get some rest!"

On my way home I received another text from the same annoymous person who brought me here.

BLOCKED NUMBER: Not everyone is who they seem, remember that.

EMMA: What do you mean?

BLOCKED NUMBER: Some one you met may be out to hurt you.

EMMA: Who? Who would want to hurt me? The vampire?

No response...

I waited a while but I got no reply. Now I felt really un easy. I came here seeking answers, but now I may have a bigger problem!


	3. Chapter 3

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I hope you all are enjoying my story so far! Feedback is always welcome!

Chapter 3:

My number one thing to do while in this town is find out who this mystery person is that brought me here ,and what they want from me. I really did hope they had the answers that I was looking for. I have tried to reverse search the number that kept messaging me ,but it kept coming back blocked. I felt like I was getting no where in the search, how was I suppose to find them for my answers when I didn't know who they were? I sighed, and remembered my meeting with the vampire, Eric Northman at the bar. He was very mysterious, but even though Joe didn't like him, I wanted to know who he was. I goggled his name on my laptop, and the first thing that came up was a bar in Shreveport, called Fangtasia, a vampire bar.

I clicked open the website for his bar, apparently he was the owner, and was very strict on a safe environment in his bar, no feeding on humans, and no human on vampire violence. He has a business partner Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. Then it hit me, he was Swedish; that was the accent I couldn't quite place. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine another meeting with him. I knew two things; Joe didn't trust him, and I wanted to know why, and He was a vampire, which didn't say much to me, because he was the first one I'd met and I didn't know that much about there kind. I clicked on the next page and it had pictures from the bar, and an address, I was shocked because it was here in Shreveport, just a few miles from Joe's bar. They opened after dark for obvious reasons, but I wanted to check the place out.

I quickly closed my lap top smiling to myself, I was going to go over after my shift tonight at 3:00am.

I went to sleep until noon, I had the whole day until 7:00pm tonight when I went back to work. What was there to do in this town? I decided to unpack a bit, and then head for drive, I needed groceries, I could only live off of take out pizza and burgers for so long. I put on olive green cargo pants, and black tee shirt, and I left my hair flow down, with just a few bobby pins holding my hair back out of my face. I finally found a small grocery store, and pulled in next to a big black truck. I needed to remind myself not to buy only sweets; I'm an adult not a child, I smirked to myself thinking though I loved having the metabolism that every girl dreams of, which is probably why I eat what ever I want. I walked down each isle, and picked up a few necessaries, and day dreaming about what life would be like in this small town, when I accidentally bumped into some one.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" I looked up at the person I'd just ran into, and felt my heart beat faster; it was Jason Stackhouse.

He didn't seem phased at all, he just gave me a cheesy grin.

"Uh.. Emma right?" I nodded. "Boy I sure am lucky running into you again" I couldn't help but smile, he really was sweet, but then I remembered Joe's words of advice about him. He is a womanizer, so of course he knows what to say to say to make women smile. So I tried to focus on that.

"I'm sure, look I didn't hurt you did I?" I just didn't want to cause any problems. Jason seemed mesmerized by me, which I didn't get, because yes I was the new girl in town but I was not that special, in my opinion. He just chuckled.

"I'm tougher than I must look, It's going to take more than a pretty little lady to knock me down." I smirked shaking my head.

"Well I'm glad my klutzy feet didn't defeat you" I tried to walk past him but he stepped in front of me blocking my way, this was going to be more difficult than I thought.

"Where you rushin' off to in such a hurry?" Boy he really was persistent, if I hadn't of gotten that warning from Joe about him, I'd be flattered, because Jason was pretty charming ,and not too bad on the eyes either.

"I need to get home, I have a lot of things to do" I lied, I really had no plans, I was so bored I'd kill for plans, but I can't say yes to him, I will not let myself to get close to any one. He continued to walk in front of the direction I was going, it was like he was a child or something playing a game.

"Come on Emma, let me buy you lunch!" He tried to persuade me, as he looked into my basket seeing 3bags of different types of coffee, cinnamon raisin bagels, and a couple cans of tomato soup. He chuckled at my selection. "You just moved here, and you couldn't possibly have a decent meal with that" He pointed at my basket of groceries. "Let me take you out to lunch...please?" He did have a point, it's not like I was going to have a five star meal, and I ate what ever I felt like it and it wasn't always the greatest foods. I looked into his eyes, and almost said yes, but then my reality jumped back in, and knew I should say no.

"I'm sorry Jason, you seem really nice, but I can't" He still stood in my way looking more disappointed.

"You're breakin' my heart Emma, it's just lunch, what could go wrong?" I sighed.

"Don't say that" I practically whispered. "Maybe some other time ok?" Why did I just say that? He nodded, but walked away smiling, like it was a big accomplishment.

After he was out of sight I was able to finally take a deep breath and breathe. That was totally un expected. I quickly made my way to the check out, and get out of here as quick as I could.

When I got to my car, I groaned to myself, seeing Jason leaning up against the back of his black truck, that I conveniently parked next to. He now looked cocky with a grin on his face seeing me walk to my car.

"See now this is fate!" He watched me put my bags in my car.

"Or it was the only free parking spot when I pulled in." I put my hands on my hips and tried not to laugh at the situation.

"Come on how can you say no now?" I laughed still watching him carefully.

"Easy... No!" I was teasing him now, but he was right it was fun. I giggled and then got into my car.

"Not fair!" He shouted at me, as I drove away. Jason was too easy to mess with. He didn't seem so bad, but I couldn't get close to anyone or they will get hurt. It sounded dark but given my past it was the truth, a truth I needed to find answers to while I was here.

As if the universe heard my cries for help, I recived another message from that mystery number.

BLOCKED NUMBER: Do you want to meet?

EMMA: I want answers

BLOCKED NUMBER: Then meet me Sunday morning 7:00am at Merlotte's in Bon Temp, I'll be there in the corner booth.

EMMA: Who are you?

BLOCKED NUMBER: Your questions will be answered then, don't be late!

I smiled to myself, I would finally have the answers that I seek, I just had to wait till tomorrow morning. I could do that. Nothing could make this day go wrong now.

I got ready for work pretty quick today, and made my way into the bar early, I wanted to learn all I could about the bar, and I was hoping to talk to Joe about what happened yesterday with Mr. Northman.

I found Joe re stocking beer bottles when I came in. I smiled walking up to him.

"Hey Joe!" He turned to me wit ha big grin on his face.

"Hello there hunny, you're early!" I nodded.

"Yea, I was bored, there's not much to do in this town." He chuckled

"You'll get used to it" I sat down on a bar stool, watching him re- stock before it picked up tonight.

"Say, Joe may I ask you a question?" He looked up at me, handing me a beer.

"Ask away!" he almost seemed too eager to answer. He really was a nice guy.

"What was the deal with Mr. Northman yesterday, why did I see you two arguing?" I could see his facial expression change; he was more tense and you could see fear and anger in his eyes.

"What do you want to be knowin' about him for?" He nearly snapped, which seemed so unlike his personality so far.

"He's a bar owner too right; Fangtasia, a few blocks away?" He raised an eyebrow at my question.

"That he is, but I'm telling you Emma, you do not want to go there, and get mixed up with the kinds of people you find in there; there all blood sucking vampires, and fang bangers!" He sighed, seeing my worried expression. "You are too nice of a girl, I'd hate to see you get hurt, or worse end up dead." I gasped, did that really happen around here, or around vampires in general? Perhaps I didn't know enough about them. I always thought they were misunderstood, or was Joe just that prejudiced?

"I get it, I'm sorry for asking, he just didn't seem so bad last night is all" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I can tell you got a good head on your shoulders, but please stay away from him, he is nothing but trouble. If he comes back in here, you come get me, I don't want you associating with him." I nodded, taking a sip of my beer. I didn't agree with what he was telling me. Something about Mr. Northman made me curious, and crave to know more. I had to go there after my shift. I had to know for sure.

I was getting used to this bar tending gig, and starting to notice the regulars that are in here a lot. I liked the busy rush of the crowd, it made me forget I had anything to worry about at all, but the night seemed to drag on, because I was anticipating my drive after work. I just knew if I got there before they closed that I could see him again, and maybe then I wouldn't be so obsessed.

Before I left Joe handed me my own set of keys, and showed me how to lock up for the night. Then I couldn't get out of there fast enough, as I looked up the address for Fangtasia. I pulled up to a plain looking building with a black awning, there was a woman in a tight black corset, and short black leather skirt at the door checking ID's; I assumed. I looked in my mirror realizing I looked like work, so I removed my work shirt, and put on a white tee shirt I had lying in my back seat, and threw on my yellow sweater. I took a deep breath and walked up to the woman at the door. Now as I got closer I could see that she had long blonde hair, and a lot of make up on, I recognized her from the photo online as Pamela; Eric Northman's Business partner.

"ID Princess?" She came off as snarky, but she had a seductive smile on her face, was she checking me out? I kept thinking it was a bit odd, but shook my head of that idea, and reached in my pocket for my Drivers License. She glanced at it and gave me a wink. "25... How sweet, are you sure you're in the right place there, Emma Walsh?" How did she know my name? Oh right, she was holding my ID.

"Yes" I said simply, half afraid of Pam and what she was going to do. She gave me a once over again, and handed me back my ID.

"Very well, go on in Princess" I tried to disregard her, as I walked in I was in awe. The lights were dim, and the place accented of Black and red, everyone was dressed in dark colors, some erotic dancers half naked were in front of a stripper pole dancing for the crowd, some people were dancing to the loud heavy metal music. I didn't seem to fit in here, I really did feel lost. I saw the bar off to the side, so I made my way over to order a drink.

"What can I get for you? a tall man with long black hair, wearing tight black leather clothing asked me. He seemed to be giving me the same look everyone else in here was giving me, like I was a lost child who didn't belong, or I was dinner.

"Just a light beer please" He chuckled and reached behind the counter to pour me a glass of light beer. He placed it in front of me, still looking me up and down. I was beginning to feel a bit un comfortable, perhaps Joe was right, I shouldn't have come here. I began sipping my beer, looking around the place. There were a few couples in corner tables making out, some looked to be dry humping each other, The sound in the place kept echoing through my ears, and I tried to focus on something else, but my eyes landed on the half naked pole dancer; she was about 5'6, had long dirty blonde hair that was in a messy pony tail, she had smooth silky white skin, and a perfect taut body, and legs that went on for days, the way she was moving on the pole made her supple breasts with perky pink nipples bounce up and down to the rhythm of the music, the only clothing she wore was a black thong, and a pair of black kitten heels. I was actually impressed she was able to move the way she was in those shoes, but then again not everyone is as klutzy as I am.

I felt the presence of some one sit down next to me, and I didn't pay much attention, because I didn't want to stick out, that is until I heard him clear his throat, and feel his gaze on my body, that I slowly turned to see him; the very vampire I was hoping to see here. I gasped, feeling a bit surprised.

"Mr. Northman!" he chuckled.

"Please, Emma call me Eric, Mr. Northman is so formal" I blushed, he remembered who I was.

"Ok... uh Eric" It gave me butterflies to say out loud to him.

"Did you come here looking for me?" How did he know, was I that obvious? I bit my bottom lip, trying not to blush , but I felt my face get warmer, as I gripped my beer in my hand. Eric reached for my beer, taking it from my hands, to set it down on the counter. "Am I making you nervous?" My heart was beating so fast.

"Actually, I... um" I tried to find the words, what was I going to say to him when I finally saw him? Oh man this was a mistake. "...I wanted to apologize to you"

"Apologize?" He was as confused as I was.

"Yea, about my boss, Joe Marshall, I think he may have been a bit rude to you and I am sorry." This made him chuckle.

"Trust me Emma if there is one thing you do not have to worry about is Joe Marshall offending me!" He watched my expression as I sighed. I looked at the hard wood floor out of embarrassment, why did I actually come here? He gently touched his cold hand under my chin, and lifted my face up to look him in the eyes. "What do you want from me Emma?" There he goes again, he looked like he was looking into my soul.

"I.. I don't want anything, I just want to get to know you" He gave me a long hard stare. He looked a bit worried, but curious, never taking his eyes off me.

"Emma..." He licked his lips, sending chills down my spine. "What are you?" What? What am I? I know I was a bit out of place here, but that was a bit harsh. I quickly pulled away from him, and got up.

I'm leaving. I pushed past him, and walked out of there as fast as I could.

When I got to my car I looked back at the building one more time, and I shook my head.

This was a bad idea, but why couldn't I stop seeing Eric's eyes staring back at me, still sending warm shivers through my body?


	4. Chapter 4

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I do not own anything about True Blood the TV series, or the books written by Charlene Harris... I am only writing for fun, so enjoy, My story lines do not follow what you are familiar with, though there are some similarities!

Chapter 4:

'What are you?' those three words kept going through my mind, all the way home back to my apartment. I wasn't sure what I was expecting from going into that bar tonight, but it just left me with more questions. I sighed, even a vampire thought there was something wrong with me!

I couldn't get out of there fast enough, but a part of me... the part of me that didn't run away wanted to question him. Some times I felt like I had two personalities; shy, normal Emma trying ot fit into daily life, not wanting to hurt any one, and Bold adventurous, sexy Emma just waiting for danger. Why did I feel this way, it couldn't be normal, could it?

The sun was just about to come up, and I remembered I was meeting my mystery person with all of my answers today in Bon Temp, a few miles out from here. I wish I had more to go on, a name, or even a description, all I have is that he or she will be waiting for me at 7:00am. I looked at my clock; 5:50 am. I sighed, no time for sleep, but perhaps I cold rest my eyes for a minute. My eyes felt heavy as I sat down on my couch, and I drifted off into sleep.

'Everything was dark around me, except for a small bright white light coming toward me.

'Hello?' I shouted, but the room around me echoed, but the light got bigger, surrounding me in a blinding light. I tried to shield my eyes, and I heard a voice.

'You have to wake up, and figure out what you are... Emma... Emma... What are you!' The voice was familiar, it sounded a bit like Eric Northman's, and I was about to answer back, but I jolted awake'

I gasped for breath, and looked at my clock, seeing it was 6:45am and I started to panic.

"Oh no I'll never get to Merlottes in time!" I raced out of the door, still in the clothes I wore that night, and drove as quickly as I could to the town of Bon Temp.

I typed the address into my GPS system and followed the roads until I got to a dirt road leading back into what appeared to be Merlottes bar and grill, except there were fire trucks and cop cars surrounding the building. I parked off to the side, and walked closer to the many people gathering around the building, hoping to hear what happened. I pushed my way to the front of the line surrounding crime scene tape, and police officers holding people back from the building, to stand next to a tall, red head waitress in a Merlottes white tee shirt, black shorts and apron around her waist.

"It happened out of no where!" She said to a Blonde woman around the same age in the same outfit, apparently they were both waitresses, and working when it happened. "I was in the back getting my orders, when Layfeyette said he smelled smoke, and it wasn't coming from the kitchen." The blonde looked around curiously.

"Do they know what caused it?" She asked the red head.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was an accident!" I gasped hearing this. I don't know what came over me, but my mouth spoke before it could check with my brain, and I was butting into their conversation.

"Was any one hurt?" I panicked as they noticed my presence, looking me over.

"I don't know" The blonde responded, "I thought we all got out, but they have people in there now checking the place out!" I bit my lip. Was the guy I was meeting in there? What if I had been here sooner, would I be hurt as well? I kept looking around frantically, hoping for some answers. The building was surrounded by cops talking with workers, and people near by, and firemen trying to contain the fire and assess the situation. I wanted to know more than just gossip around me, so I snuck past the two waitresses, that I learned names were Arlene; the red head, and Holly the blonde.

I made sure no one was looking and walked around to the back entrance of the building. I wanted to find out if any one was asking for me, or seemed to be waiting for me. I stepped closer to the foggy glass window, I could feel the heat come off the building, and it gave me a slight chill, doing some thing I shouldn't be doing. I leaned up, trying not to burn my hand and looked in the window, but was caught off guard by a male voice.

"Hey who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing?" I jumped back and turned around quickly to look at this man who was a cop, he had a round shape about him, and a sour expression. He came closer to me.

"I..I'm sorry I was just meeting my … um friend here this morning ,and I wanted to know what happened." I said hopping I had not just committed some crime that was going to get me locked in small town jail. He looked to not care or believe me. He pulled out a piece of paper, oh gosh was I going to get a citation or something?

"Well that ain't public information yet, so why don't you tell me what you're doing, at the crime scene all by yourself?" Crime scene? So this was a crime, and not an accident. I gave a curious stare. I felt my heart beat faster.

"I just..." I started to say again but was interrupted by a third person running over to us. It looked like another cop. Oh great I thought, lets make this matter worse!

"Andy!" As the guy ran closer I recognized him, and I was a bit shocked that I was seeing him again. "Hold on Andy, I don't believe she was causing any kind of trouble." Jason looked over at me smiling that charming smile again. I was still trying to catch up to everything that was happening. "Why don't you leave her to me, I'll handle it." They stared at each other for a few moments, but then Andy walked away grumbling like an old man, obviously annoyed at not scolding me anymore. I was actually in awe of Jason, he seemed way more mature now than the other two times I'd met him. He turned back to me, and gave me a wink.

"You're a cop?" I asked too quickly, but he just chuckled.

"Sure am, Do men in uniform do it for ya Emma?" I rolled my eyes, there's the personality I'd met earlier.

"No, I'm just shocked is all, apparently you're not just a pretty face!" he seemed a mused by answer.

"So you do like me!" I chuckled folding my arms in front of him.

"Don't flatter yourself Jason." He walked a step closer to me, rubbing his chin, and I stepped back so that I was now leaning against the building.

"But you like my face! Look I get it you don't want to admit your undying feelings toward me yet, you're playing hard to get..." I wanted to hit him, he was so full of himself, and apparently he saw that look on my face, stepping back a bit so that I wouldn't punch him or anything. "...But you should really tell me what you're doing back here, before some one else comes to question you for suspicious behavior." I sighed ,and relaxed a bit.

"I was coming here to meet some one, and I just wanted to know if they were ok." Jason nodded.

"Who were you meeting?" I wish I knew a name, but I had nothing to go by.

"Um..." I bit my lip.

"A date?"

"No!" I quickly snapped at him, why does it always come back to that with him?

"I know everyone in this town so why don't you give me a name?"

"Actually, I don't have a name to go on"

"A description?" I shook my head. He chuckled at my answers, that made me look apparently very suspicious. "You don't know who you were meeting?" I knew how crazy this sounded. "how do you expect to know what happened, what were you hopping to see, if you don't know who you were meeting?"

"This is embarrassing..." I looked at the ground and back up at Jason. "I was hoping that someone would just be asking for me, or at a table waiting ,and I'd just know" He raised one of his eye brows at me.

"Emma, you gotta tell me the truth, or some one else is going to take you down to the station to question." He rubbed his face again. "Andy wanted to take you down and question you as a suspect, but I want to give you a chance. It doesn't look good for you. New girl in town, mysteriously appears, and lurking around a crime scene, with a silly story about meeting a friend they never met?" I could tell he was getting a bit frustrated, and so was I, but it seemed like he had good intentions at least.

"I am telling you the truth, I know how it sounds, but you have to believe me!" I noticed that cop Andy looking over at us again, and so did Jason.

Jason put his hand on my shoulder and ushered me toward his car, a few feet away,

"Get in" I shook my head.

"Why, I am telling you the truth, I'm not a suspect!" He pointed toward the car door sternly, and I sighed getting in, slamming the door as I got in. When Jason was in he looked over at me again, seeing the frustrated look on my face, tried to smile and reassure me.

"I just need to question you Emma, but not here" I leaned back against the chair, as he drove on. This was not how I was hopping my day would go. Now I would never get my answers, or find out what happened here? I looked out the window as we drove to avoid Jason's stares. There really wasn't much to look at a bunch of trees, and a few houses ,and few trailer parks. I thought it was a bit odd that this didn't look like a neighborhood that a sheriff's office would be. I looked at him questioningly, as we pulled into the driveway of a big yellow house.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like a police station or anything?" I tried not to panic, and show fear, even though my mind went straight to something bad. We were in the middle of no where... where no one could hear me scream? Ok... I tried to calm down, I knew I watched too much TV, and horror films.

He shut the car off and looked straight ahead at the house.

"This is Stackhouse property, my sister lives here, and she will be able to help."

"Help? Is she a cop too?"

"No, not exactly" This is the part that was worrying me again. I sat in the car, not wanting to move, afraid of what I was walking into. "It's ok Emma!" I nodded slowly following him up the walk way to his sister's house. He walked up and knocked on the door. A Few moments later a woman with long blonde hair down to her shoulders, about the same height as me, in a yellow sundress answered the door, looking a bit annoyed.

"Jason... What the hell?" I suddenly felt really bad, and even more awkward than I already did. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He didn't seem to care though.

"Sook, I need your help, can we come in?" she looked back at me curiously. "This is Emma, she was down at Merlotte's when it caught fire." She looked at me again, smiling ans stepped aside, letting us both in.

"Emma this is my sister Sookie, don't worry, no one is going to arrest you, she can help you" I looked nervously at Sookie, and she gave a Jason a look.

"I don't understand!" I said politely looking aback and forth from the two of them.

"Emma, I'm sorry my brother dragged you into what ever it is he dragged you into, but he's right you are safe here. Please have a seat, just tell me what happened." I nodded sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well, I just moved here a few days ago, and the only reason I came here was because trouble seemed to find me where ever I went, and I was sick of seeing people get hurt, so I received a message from a mysterious person, who never told me who they were, or their name, that if I came here I would have my answers because they knew all about me." I went on and sookie looked like she may be understanding a bit, and Jason looked like he was trying to still figure me out. "They sent me a message to meet them at Merlotte's at 7:00am for breakfast and everything would be explained, but when I got there, there had been a fire. I just wanted to know what happened, and if the person I was supposed to meet was in there. That's when Jason found me. I swear I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Other than crossing crime scene tape, and trying to break into a crime scene..." Sookie smacked her brother on the back of the head.

"When you say trouble, do you mean supernatural trouble?"

"What do you mean? I only met my first Vampire the other night!" I scoffed "And I am never going back into that bar again after what he said to me!" Sookie perked up at mention of a bar. She sent him away but truth be told still had feelings for Eric. Could she be talkin about him?

"Emma... This vampire bar wasn't Fangtasia was it?" My heart skipped a beat, wow she nailed it right on. Jason gave her a look that said don't go there, and I wonted to know more.

"Sook... don't go thinking about him again..." But she ignored him only focusing on me.

"Was this Vampires name Eric Northman?" I could see her whole face turn pale, and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Yes, how did you know?" I started to get a bit more worried now. "He showed up to talk to my boss Joe Marshall the other day, and I felt excited meeting my first vampire, he was a little bit charming, so I thought all those bad things I heard about vamps were wrong. My boss is a real vampire hater and was rather rude to him, and I felt bad so I went to Fangtasia to apologize..." Sookie looked at me harder.

"And what happened..."

"I really felt like I didn't belong, and I did get to see him again, but it was weird he kept looking at me as if he was looking through me, and I already feel like there is something wrong with me, and he asked me what I was... I ran out of there so quick I didn't look back." Sookie looked at Jason and it was as if they understood, or got what this vampire was trying to say.

"Emma do you trust me?"

"Um... well I don't even know you ,but you seem nice enough"

"I have a gift..." She took my hands in hers and I felt really silly. "Close your eyes and relax." I closed my eyes and I was jolted into my memories of first meeting Eric, and how smitten I was with him. I re lived that memory until he cornered me on my break again, the first time I saw him trying to look directly into my soul. Then my memories jumped to the second meeting in the bar, up until I walked out and left.

We both gasped for air and she just looked at me with a very apologetic stare.

"Emma..."

"Sookie what did you do?"

"Emma I need you to not be afraid, I have certain abilities that let me read peoples thoughts, and I can get into their minds and see what they see. I am different, I kinda know what your going through" I shook my head.

"I doubt that, you seem to be surrounded by people, and no one runs from you!"

"You'd be supprised" she laughed. Then she got serious again, and grabbed one of my hands. "What do you know about your past, and your family?"

"Not much, I was in and out of foster care since I was a teenager, and when I was 17 I lived on my own. The only thing I have from my past is this locket I wear all the time." I pulled out of my shirt a shinny gold locket.

"I don't want you to get scared, but there is something supernatural about you. Eric was trying ot glamor you into forgetting him, and then to find out if you were a threat trying to hurt him at the bar."

"HE never..."

"That is what vampires do, they are very secretive, and seductive, although he was flirting with you when he did it, he was suspicious of what you may be" Sookie sighed, and I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Humans can be glamored, so can a lot of supernatural creatures like were wolves, shape shifters... but Fairies so far are the only creatures who can not be glamored." I found all of this hard to believe.

"So you're saying that I'm a fairy?" this all sounded silly

"No, I'm saying I don't know what you are, but you're not pure human Emma"

Suddenly I was distracted out of my panic when I heard Jason turn up Sookies TV.

It was the news, They were shooting the scene from Merlotte's bar and grill. They suspect that the fire wasn't an accident, that it was arson. There were a few injuries, and one John Doe found dead. I felt my heart skip a beat, and my stomach fall to the floor. A John Doe in this town.. I sighed it had to be my mystery guy with all my answers, and now he was dead. He is found dead right before I was supposed to meet him? This couldn't be a coincidence?


	5. Chapter 5

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I Just want to clarify one thing... Emma was in and out of foster care until she was a teenage, not since she was a teenager... typo! Also they parts in italics is Sookie reading some one's thoughts Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Sookie noticed me staring mindlessly at the TV, so she ran over to Jason, and grabbed the remote out of his hands.

"Turn that off, this isn't a good time!" I liked that she seemed to care, and she was trying to help me, but I felt like a fish out of water. "Emma?" she walked slowly over to me, with that same look of pity that I'm used to getting, and I hate it!

"Sookie, you told me that I might not be human, and the only person who actually had answers turns up dead, right before I meet him!" I didn't notice I was getting louder as I talked. "I wanna know what is going on!"

"I'm sorry, but I may be able to help you, I have contacts that could figure out what you are... you know if you really aren't human..." I perked up a little , and sighed, feeling defeated like always.

"Well I did come here for answers, so just tell me what I have to do." Jason took this time to walk past us, and grab an apple from the kitchen table, heading towards the back door.

"Well seeing as how you're in good hands now, I'll leave you ladies to it!" He looked over at me and winked before leaving out of the door. How is it that in light of everything going on Jason Stackhouse was still flirting with me?

_'Don't get caught up in him Emma'_ I said to myself in my head. Sookie looked at me smirking. _'I wonder if all of those rumors about him are actually true.'_ I bit my lip still staring at the door where he left.

"Don't worry about Jason, he may be a big flirt but he is harmless... he has a bad track record with women but he has good intentions." I listened to her go on about my fears of her brother, and wondered how could she read me so well? I looked up at her with a surprised expression. "Oh.. sorry I should have told you I can hear other people's thoughts too."

_'Read my thoughts? All the time? What is she?_' I looked at her nervously as she seemed to looking at me with out a worry in the world.

"Relax Emma, I'm mostly human, but like you I have certain gifts that took me a long time to figure out. I can control it and try to make a habit out of not invading anyone's thoughts, but sometimes they just come through, if they are really strong." I nodded feeling a little better, not fully knowing if I can control all thoughts. "Please don't be afraid of me"

"I'm not afraid of you, it's just all of this supernatural stuff is going to take a bit to get used to." Sookie seemed to understand. I sat down on her couch, and put my hands through my hair. "So tell me what I have to do"

Eric Northman paced the perimeter of his office at Fangtasia. He was determined to know the answer to his latest question. He felt some sort of connection to me, and he wanted to know why, also why couldn't he glamor me. He reached for his handkerchief out of his pocket again, and wiped the blood from his eyes and ears. Eric hadn't gone to sleep, and this caused him to be a bit weaker than normal, getting the bleeds. Vampires were not meant to be awake in the day, and he could feel the sun, even in his safe office with no windows. He hated thinking back to Sookie, but he knew that she could help, even though she broke his heart, the very heart he fought to hide, and connected to his humanity that he thought disappeared a long time ago. His heart still ached for her. She was unlike any one he'd ever met, and she saw the good man in him, she tried to see the good in everyone and every creature she meets and he loved that about her.

He heard a knock on his office door, already knowing who it was he snapped in reply.

"What?" He could feel how worried his progeny Pam was about his behavior lately, but he couldn't tell her everything, she wouldn't understand.

"Eric, is everything alright, you haven't been to ground yet, and I'm worried." He wiped his face again with the blood soaked rag.

"I'm fine Pam" He sat down, making a point to visit Sookie, after all he was sure he'd help her, regardless of helping him in the process. "Go to bed Pam" HE ordered, not wanting to deal with more questions.

"Eric..."

"Pamela as your maker..." She knew where this was going so she huffed.

"Fine I'm going, but you're not off the hook, I want to know whats going on with you" With out another word Pam stormed off to ground, while Eric stayed up a bit longer pondering about me again.

As Eric drifted off to sleep, memories from his past haunted his sleep...

'Eric sat in his bar on his throne, in the front of the place, just staring it down, like a king in his kingdom, but he felt empty. All of this that was his, and he was sheriff, but it all seemed vague and empty. He could have any man or woman he wanted, human, vampire , or otherwise, but still something in his life seemed missing; that is until the day that Bill Compton brought her into his bar, Sookie Stackhouse.

She was unlike any one he's ever seen enter his bar, she was pure ,and fresh, and she smelled different too. Perhaps it was the fact that she wasn't throwing her self at him, she looked like a nice respectable young lady, and yet he caught her staring. It was obvious even though she was shy, she was no match for his charms. He knew he had to summon her over to him, too bad he was with Bill, there was always something about Bill he didn't trust, he always seemed to be hiding something.

He still couldn't get her image out of his mind, and even more intriguing how she just seemed to know things, she was a telepath, but there was something more about her, he had to find out, and after that night, he was going to make it his duty to know her.'

Eric woke in a sweat, He hated that he still had Sookie on his mind, even though not too long ago she broke his heart. She completely let herself go and let him in, but still choose to walk away. He had to believe she still had feelings for him, she was just being stubborn, he just had to give it time.

He could feel the sun was just about to set, so he decided to stay awake and go talk to Soookie about the new mystery woman in town, it gave him an excuse to talk to her, and get the info he wants on me.

Sookie had convinced me to stay with her for the day, that she had some friends that may be able to help me figure out my situation. I was skeptical, but what have I got to loose? I sat on her couch watching television, until she came back. She told me to make my self at him in her house, so I found some coffee and put on a pot. Whenever I am nervous or need to relax coffee seems to always be my go to. I laughed to myself, thinking about the events of this morning, what if I had gotten there earlier, and if I had would I have been hurt in the fire, who would even do that anyway? I shook my head from the thoughts; the fire and my answers couldn't be connected, it was too surreal.

I noticed it getting dark, just as Sookies car pulled in the drive way. I looked out the window,and she looked flustered.

"Emma?" She called to me walking into her home. I came out into her living room carrying two cups of coffee, and handing her one.

"Hey Sookie, I made a pot of coffee to calm my nerves and noticed you looked like you need some too." She smiled taking the mug from my hand ,and sipping the hot liquid. "So... did you talk to your friend about helping me?" Sookie sat down on the couch.

"I talked to my friend Layfayette; he's a medium, and becoming a powerful witch, he said he'll be by later."

"A Witch? Witches are real too?"

"Oh believe me I was like you once, but then I realized no one is normal or who they say they are so I just go with it. He is a good friend, and he said he will try, but doesn't know what he can do really." I nodded, feeling slightly disappointed.

We both heard a low knock at the door, and she looked a bit surprised that he was here already.

"Hmm... strange I just left him and he said he had something to do first, I didn't expect him so soon." Sookie slowly, and carefully walked to the door, but when she got there she didn't see Lafayette. HE sighed, and opened the door some what annoyed by his presence.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" She folded her arms across her chest, looking him up and down trying not to swoon with how much she missed him, and giving up on him was a mistake. She had to stand her ground, she made a decision, and the only way to keep herself safe was to keep her away from danger, meaning vampires.

"Nice to see you too" he smirked, of course he was going to be difficult. "I have a proposition for you!" He said, trying to look past her, but she stood in his way.

"What makes you think I want to hear anything you have to say?" She was fighting so hard.

"Feisty, I like it!" He chuckled, but I know you, you're going ot want to help, you always do!" She scoffed, trying to shut the door.

"I am trying to keep my self out of all vampire related affairs, I just end up getting hurt, so thanks, but no thanks." Eric caught the door before she could shut it in his face. I heard what sounded like Sookie getting angry, so I got up to see if she was ok, or if there was anything I could do. As I got closer the voice sounded familiar. I bit my bottom lip, and tried ot ignore the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach.

"What are you doing?" She fought to close the door, but obviously Eric was faster, but he didn't try to force his way in, and that was much of a relief to her.

"I need your help... and this isn't vampire related... it's personal" She noticed the tone in his voice didn't sound snarky, or sarcastic, it was genuine. She sighed, thinking perhaps she should at least hear him out.

"About what?" She finally said calmly, but I now stood behind her, without her knowledge, I was able to see her visitor, and my heart pound in my chest, seeing him again. How is it that he was everywhere? What was it about him? That was when Eric looked up and saw me, with curiosity, and fear in my eyes, just staring at him. The exact person he wanted to see again, so that he could tell me I wasn't human again, and know once and for all what it was about me that was so alluring. I caught him smirk, a change in mood all of a sudden, causing Sookie to look at him with just as much concern.

"Emma!" Just then Sookie turned around to see me standing there, and I had both eyes on me. I felt like I should move or say some thing ,but I just stood there, frozen.

"Now this is interesting?" Eric said seeming now more smug.

"What is?" Sookie replied looking back and forth from me and Eric.

"It seems you are already acquainted with my friend Emma Walsh here. It appears we have the same interests, when it comes to her" Sookie backed up slowly letting him in. Then Eric looked over at me again, bringing a hand up to lightly brush the side of my face. "I believe I am just the man to help to" I gasped. I didn't want his help, but I found my body reacting in a different way.

"I'd love your help Mr. Northman."

"Eric!" He insisted.

"Mr. Northman!" I replied, insinuating I was giving in to him that easily. "If you help me figure out the truth, I'll find some way to re-pay you!" HE seemed to like that idea. He reached out his hand and I shook it immediately, but when my warm hand met his cold ,a strange thing happened, I felt a shock of electricity run through me.

Sookie didn't like this idea, because she knew Eric, and knew he seemed to be up to no good, and my offer to help him would some how lead to hurt me in the end.

Though she didn't say anything, because perhaps he really could help, and I seemed lie ka nice enough girl, Sookie liked me already, so she was invested.


	6. Chapter 6

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I know coming up in future chapters will be some things that don't follow the time line of the books or the TV show, so please don't be alarmed, but I hope you like it. Thank you to my continued readers and don't forget to leave your comments!

Chapter 6:

I wasn't sure if getting help from a Vampire was such a good idea, but what have I got to loose? Eric then took it upon himself to invite himself inside. I gasped looking at both Eric and Sookie in shock.

"Wait... I thought you had to invite a vampire into your home formally?" I backed up at Eric inched toward me smirking.

"Traditionally!" Sookie snapped at Eric, both of them knowing the meaning, but it was Eric who explained.

"That would work in a human home, and all you need is one invitation, until that said invitation is re-sended" He smirked over at Sookie. "But this is my house, so no invite is necessary!"

"But I thought this was Stackhouse property..." I looked at Sookie, and knew there was more to the story there.

"It is!" She said snapping at Eric with her words. "It's a long complicated story, but he is right, he bought the house and technically it's his, so he can come and go as he pleases, though I wish he would do the going more often.!" I nodded and Sookie gave me a sympathetic look, seeing my confusion she mouthed to me that she'd explain everything later. I was satisfied for the moment ,but hated feeling lost.

"Ok... I'm sorry, but how could a vampire help me figure out what I am, or what is wrong with me that makes me appear un human?" We all made our way into the kitchen, and I sat down next to Sookie and Eric on either side of me, both staring at me, waiting for some one to make the next move. I looked back and forth from the two of them.

"There aren't many creatures that I can not glamor, at least not to my knowledge. Humans, are weak, and can easily be manipulated, which is what a glamor is. You can not be, which leads me to believe you are some thing a little bit more." Eric didn't make me feel any better about myself, but still maybe he was wrong.

"Maybe you're wrong, try again"

"You want me to try to glamor you again?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"It's not going to work, I've tried, and Pam tried when you showed up at Fangtasisa... but if it makes you happy I'll try harder."

"Thank you" Eric faced me in his chair, pulled himself closer to me, and gently grabbed my hands into his. I could feel how cold his hands were, I suspect from technically being dead. He looked me directly in the eyes, he looked like he was looking through me again.

"Emma, you will not remember this night, or myself. In your mind you do not believe in vampires. Every time some one mentions them on the TV or in passing you will think them silly and immature. You have never heard of Eric Northman, or the bar Fangtasia. You are a good girl, and even though you find me wildly attractive, you will forget I ever existed." Why was he always trying to get me to forget who he was? What was so bad about him? Was this what Sookie was talking about; vampires and other supernatural creatures being so secretive, and trying to hide who they were? I sighed looking about the room. I didn't feel any different.

"So... what is supposed to happen?" I cleared my throat, and then gave Eric a silly look, which caused him to jump. "And I do not find you wildly attractive" I chuckled "Wildly arrogant... yes" This caused Sookie to giggle with me.

"First of all, yes you do... everyone does!" I just rolled my eyes, refusing to acknowledge him. "...And second, the Glamor did not work, or you'd be able to feel my influence, and you would leave here, with out a care in the world, or any knowledge of myself or what has happened since you been here." Sookie noticed how frustrated I was, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't think of it as a bad thing, I can't be glamored either"

"What are you?" I asked before I realized it was out of my mouth, I gasped covering my mouth, realizing how rude that sounded. "...I mean..."

"It's ok... I'm a fairy" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Like Tinkerbell?" She laughed.

"Not exactly, I don't have wings, and I'm not 3 inches tall, but I do have a fairy light, I can read other people's minds, and memories, and can travel back and forth from our world to the fairy world."

"So... could I be a fairy then?" Sookie shook her head.

"I don't think so, we would be able to communicate in our minds if you were, and we have a specific smell to vampires... as far as I know you don't" I turned to Eric, and he looked mesmerized by me.

"What other creatures can't be glamored?" I asked him, hoping he'd narrow it down.

"Sadly Emma, I am still learning that myself. What do you know of your past... your family, or anything?"

"I don't know, I've been in foster care as far back as I could remember" I closed my eyes to try to remember "I was 5 years old I think. I was never in one place for too long, and I was abandoned, no one knows who my parents are... or were." I took a deep breath, opening my eyes again. "The only thing from my past indicating who I was was this locket" I reached around my neck to show them my golden heart locket with the name Emma engraved on the back. Eric leaned forward to look closer.

"Is it pure gold?" I was taken back a bit, that wasn't a question I was expecting.

"I don't know, does that matter?" He seemed to care though.

"Eric...?" Sookie saw the say he was looking at me, and it made us both nervous.

"Look, It's getting late... I should probably get going" I quickly got up and made my way to the front door, but Eric used his vampire speed to beat me there, and block my way out. He scared me a bit, forgetting that vampires could do that. "What are you doing?" I asked him afraid he wasn't going to let me leave.

"It's late like you said, why don't you let me escort you back home, that way we'll know you were safe." I didn't like his tone.

"No... no thank you" I tried to walk past him again, but he was still blocking my way, like a brick house, and of course he had to be build like one, impossible to move.

"How will you get home, I don't see another car in the drive way?" he asked hoping to sound clever and trick me into letting him take me home. That's when I remembered my car was still parked at Merlotte's, Jason drove me here.

"Damn it... my cars still at Merlotte's, Jason brought me here" I sounded so defeated. Eric smirked.

"Please, Miss Walsh allow me to escort you to your car"

"Fine!" I threw my hands in the air. I turned back to Sookie, and smiled. "Thanks Sookie for trying to help me" She ran over to me and pulled me in for a hug, and handed me her number on a piece of paper.

"Here, call me! I am still here to help any way I can." I nodded, and walked slowly past Eric, knowing full well he's catch up to me.

Eric turned back to Sookie after watching me walk up her drive way.

"She reminds me a great deal of you" he said.

"Please watch out for her" he leaned closer to Sookie, wanting to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her, but just staring at her with want and desire, and she could see it in his eyes.

"She's safe with me" Sookie tilted her head forcing smile.

"I know she is... Eric" She sighed. Sookie knew Eric a was good man, she was able to see the good in him.

"I know, you're protecting your heart after Bill, and I get that, but I am not him" She said nothing else, but feeling incredibly bad, because she knew that he too was hurting. Eric quickly left to catch up with me.

I was enjoying the cool, brisk, fall Louisiana air, as I thought about everything. If I wasn't human, what was I? How come I didn't know? I knew that people who have gotten close to me in the past have gotten hurt, and that has only made me fear, what if I am something evil?" I folded my arms across my chest and tried to think about something... anything else.

About a moment later I felt a gush of air next to me, and noticed Eric appeared, walking next to me. I refused to look at him, but felt him staring at me. We continued to walk for a few miles, until I finally stopped abruptly and stared back at him, folding my arms.

"Why did you insist on following me, and why are you always there?" He raised one of his eye brows, waiting for me to explain. I scoffed, hearing no response. "Why do you want me to for get who you are so bad, but are so intent on finding out what I am?"

"What makes you think I want you to forget me?"

"Don't play dumb! You tried to glamor me to forget you!"

"Clearly it didn't work, and I was only trying to protect myself."

"From me?"

"If I can not glamor you, I do not know what you are , or capable or doing."

"Neither do I..." I sighed almost whispering my response.

"Which makes you just as dangerous, not knowing what you are capable of." I hardly realized a tear slide down my cheek. "You are a nice girl, and I can see that, which is why I want to help you so bad." He smirked again, coming closer to me. "Not to mention my curiosity as well." He chuckled. I noticed his mood go a bit lighter, and we continued walking.

"What so you have to know everything?"

"I do, It's my job as sheriff to know everything!" I giggled.

"Well I never intentionally hurt any one, bad things just happen to people that get close to me."

"What do you mean?" I shrugged.

"I don't know exactly" I shook my head. "I don't really want to talk about it right now"

"Ok" He seemed to understand, and let it go.

"So... whats the deal with you and Sookie?"

"Nothing..." He tensed up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Eric stopped, and pulled my arm to stop with him. I looked into his eyes, and he looked hurt, and sad. I knew there was something between him and Sookie, because I saw the same look in her eyes, but still something made me want to know. I don't know why I cared really.

"What is it about you Emma?" What? I was so confused, at what he meant.

"What... do you mean?" Eric gently pulled me closer to him. "Eric?" I felt my heart pounding he was making me nervous.

"I am drawn to you... like a magnet, and I don't know why." I was trying to steady my breathing, and figure out what he was talking about. "You feel it too, don't you?" I felt my whole body get warmer, and shook my head.

"No... I..." He put both of his hands in mine, and I looked him in the eyes, afraid of what was going to happen. Just then I felt warmth through his hands. At first I thought it was an illusion, just my own nervousness, but he seemed to notice it too. He looked down at our hands. "You're warm?" He was just as surprised as I was. I quickly pulled away and continued to run down the block. Eric just stared at me running, too afraid to move, fear that is was all a dream... did he have a heart beat?


	7. Chapter 7

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, there is more coming I promise! Let me know what you think?

Chapter 7:

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, down the familiar dirt path to Merlotte's bar and grill. I could see it in the distance, my yellow Volkswagen, and felt relief because I could get away soon. I didn't turn around to see if Eric was behind me, I knew it was useless any way because he could catch up to me within seconds any way. Did I hallucinate it all, or did I feel a pulse beat through his un dead body? I had so many un answered questions, and it was funny because this town was supposed to bring me answers.

I finally let out a deep sigh of relief when I reached the door to my car, but before I could open the door, Eric swooshed up to me, blocking my way in.

"ERIC!" I screamed, getting really frustrated with everything tonight. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Emma, have you ever done that before?" I shrugged.

"I don't even know what I did?" He gave me a curious stare looking down at me. I was feeling nervous again, but wanted to stand my ground.

"Let me protect you!" He said simply as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What makes you think I need protection from you?" He smirked

"Well, for starters, you do not know what you are, You came here for answers and your contact mysteriously disappears in a fire, and it's only a matter of time before some one discovers you are more than human, and isn't looking out for you... well you can use your imagination what they would do to you." I hated thinking about it, but he was right. Who knows what I am capable of, and if a Vampire can figure me out, it's only a matter of time before some thing else, much worse does as well. I took a deep breath.

"I'll think about it, but thank you for the offer." I got into my car, pushing past him, but he just grunted.

"Emma don't be foolish! Let me give you the kind of protection you need!"

"How?" I asked before starting my car. He leaned down, looking in my window.

"Be mine, and I can protect you against all other vampires!" I felt my heart race, but felt angered by his request. I started my car, and looked him in the eyes.

"I need to think, good night Mr. Northman!" I saw the look on his face when I drove off, he was frustrated, but no one was more so than I was.

That night I went to bed, and drifted off to sleep.

'_I was looking out of a foggy car window driving in the back seat of a black car going down a dark road, in the middle of the night. I was scared and cold, but only comforted by a warm womanly hand coming from the front passengers seat of the car to me. I couldn't make out the face of the woman, but knew that she was crying, and trying to comfort me._

_The man driving the car was reckless, and driving rather fast. He seemed to be in a hurry. I didn't know where we were, but we stopped to an old church in the middle of no where. The woman got out of the car, and helped me out of the car seat I was in; I had to be about 4 years old._

_ "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." The nervous woman kept repeating over and over again. I didn't understand what was happening._

_ "Let's go!" The man yelled, seeming worried, or scared. "We are in danger if we don't leave her now!" The woman set me down on the steps of the church after knocking loudly for some one to hear._

_ "Goodbye Emma" She said quickly kissing my cold cheek, and speeding off in the black car, leaving me in the fate of what ever happens.'_

I woke up in a sweat to the memory of my past. I had this nightmare for years since I was little girl, but never really understood what it meant. I always thought it was my parents way of abandoning me, but perhaps it was deeper than that. I wondered if there was a way of figuring it out; going back in time to see what happened before and after that.

I needed to take a break from all of this, so took a long bubble bath, and got dressed for my shift at the bar tonight.

When I walked in Joe seemed to notice I was a bit on edge. HE watched me walk behind the bar to prep for my shift.

"You alright there darlin'?" He finally asked after my fifth sigh with in 10 minutes. I glanced up at him and forced a smile.

"Of course!" I tried to ignore the stare that I knew he was giving me, he wanted me to tell him what was bothering me. He leaned up against the bar, hoping I'd stop and talk to him.

"I know you don't know me too well, but I promise I'm a good listener, plus its just the two of us in the bar till it picks up." I tried to fight off a smile, he really was a sweet older man, but I didn't unload my crap onto any one, because that would be getting attached. I had to keep a safe distance.

I stopped wiping down the counter, and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Joe, I'm just not sleeping very good. I have a lot on my mind." He seemed to want more information, as he urged me to continue. I smirked. "You see I came here looking for answers, but I keep getter further from the truth than I wanted... and I'm wondering if I even want to know the answer to what I have been searching for." He stared at me for a moment trying to get me straight.

"Ah I see... looking for some one, or some thing?" I shrugged.

"Well anything really. I was brought here to learn about my past, I want to know who I am, but the closer I get to answers the more confused I get."

"What do you know?" I shook my head.

"Not much, just that my parents gave me up when I was real little, and I've been living in foster homes until I ran away as a teenager. I guess I have been running ever since, because I'm never in one place too long."

"Maybe that's the problem, you don't feel like your at home so you keep searching for the answer?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know that I need to finish prepping for my shift, if if going to get any work done tonight." I smiled hoping he'd let me get back to work. He did, and soon a few regulars started to pile in, and I was grateful for the distraction.

I was distracted pouring a round of guiness for a group of men when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well hello there beautiful!" I nearly spilled beer everywhere, as I looked up to see Jason Stackhouse leaning down on the counter across from me. He was smiling at me, and it made it harder to not think about things.

"Jason!" I cursed under my breathe, nearly cleaning up a big mess.

"Thought I'd catch you working tonight." I just nodded, passing of the beers ,and taking a few more orders, hoping he would go away. I could still feel his eyes on me though, traveling down my body, checking me out. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks get warmer. "I was worried about you last night, and was hoping we could talk after you get a break!" I didn't want to talk though.

"Jason, I'm sorry no!"

"Why?" Oh man was he stubborn.

"Because... you can't help me!"

"I thought Sook..." I cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"Jason" I looked him sternly in the eyes. "I appreciate you wanting to help me to, and I'm grateful you didn't take me down to the station, you and Sookie are great, but" I looked around hoping no one could hear me and whispered loud enough just for the two of us to hear. "...I don't think I'm human" He just smirked, licking his lips.

"Let me tell you a little secret... in this town, not many people are!" I gasped, leaning back up. I noticed Joe looking over at me again. Oh great he was coming over here now.

"Jason are you bothering my bartender!" He jokingly punched him in the arm, knowing he was in fact harmless, he figured he was probably just mercilessly flirting with me.

"Oh come on Joe, It's better than looking at you, you're not as pretty as she is!" I rolled my eyes, watching them too banter. "Just get me a beer Emma!" Jason nodded at me, and I pulled out a bottle of his usual beer and handed it to him.

The rest of the night he sat at the end of the bar, just watching me, until my shift ended. I wasn't sure if it was more creepy or cute, so I shrugged it off.

I wasn't surprised when I walked out side he was standing there , waiting for me.

"Why am I not surprised your here?" I chuckled.

"Emma, come on I have to know about you!" Why does everyone want to know about me? I barely knew me!

"Why?" I continued to walk toward my car. "Don't tell me your not human and can sense some thing off about me too?" He continued to follow.

"No, I'm human I promise, I want to know about you because I like you, and it's unusual for a pretty girl to turn there nose up at me, I'm not used to rejection." I laughed.

"I'll bet" I got into my car, trying to ignore Jason. "Go home Jason" I started to drive off, watching him stand there devastated. I felt a little bit bad, but I couldn't go falling for Jason... or any one for that matter.

By the time that I got back to my apartment, I noticed a light on in my place. I wondered I I'd just forgotten to turn it off, but then a figure inside moved. I was scared, some one was in my apartment. I stayed there in my car frozen, and afraid to move.


	8. Chapter 8

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I do not own anything about True Blood any of its characters, so enjoy my story and review!

Chapter 8:

I sat in my car for another minute, too afraid to move. Who could be in my apartment? I'm not sure I wanted to know with all of the supernatural creatures running around this town, but I couldn't spend the night in my car. I slowly got out of my car, gripping my cell phone in my pocket. I took a deep breath and started moving, but on my way into the building I was stopped by a neighbor; a tall blonde woman in her 20's who actually resembled some one who in my mind would be a stripper.

"Excuse me," She had French accent. "Are you Emma Walsh?" I haven't taken the time to get to know my neighbors, or introduced myself to many people, so it sent a shiver up my spine that she knew who I was, or maybe it was my own paranoia getting the best of me. I gripped my phone tighter, and cleared my throat.

"Um, yes that's me" She scoffed and pointed to the window in my apartment, and then pulled out a compact mirror and checked her reflection before she spoke again.

"Well dearie, I am your downstairs neighbor, and I heard a loud crash in your apartment about 20 minutes ago, it sounded like..." she paused and glanced at her phone. I wanted to scream 'Sounds like what?' but I just stood there dumbfounded waiting for her to tell me.

"Did you happen to see anyone break into my apartment?" She looked like she was thinking about it.

"No, I didn't see anyone" Then she walked off down the street, with out another word. Oh great that didn't help me, just made me more paranoid.

So I decided to face the music and head into my apartment.

I stood behind the door for a moment before putting the key in and turning the lock, I had a bad feeling. I opened the door even slower, and peaked my head in, thinking that I was going to find someone waiting for me with a gun or something. However the room was empty, and It was quiet. I made my way inside, and set my keys down on the end table, and slowly walked around to inspect it better, so that I could put my mind at ease, and chalk it up to it all being in my head. So far I saw nothing, and everything seemed to be in it's place. Perhaps I did imagine seeing some one here, but then I thought of what my downstairs neighbor said, I was so paranoid that I didn't even catch her name. I was finally able to breathe, and I wanted to laugh, until I heard my wooden floor creep, and my body tensed up; there was someone here. I held I breath and slowly turned around and let out a scream.

"Emma, it's just me! It's Eric!" He rushed toward me, holding my shoulders, to calm me down. I was both relived and angry. Was he the one that my neighbor heard before, and how did he get in here, I never invited him inside, and I thought Vampires needed an invite.

"Eric?" He inched closer to me, towering over my smaller frame. "What are you do here... in my apartment...I.. I never invited you inside?" He chuckled a bit, but I wasn't in a laughing mood. "I wanted to actually punch him for terrifying me. "Were you here about 20 minutes ago making loud noises?" My eyes scanned his face for an answer.

"First of all, I do not need an invitation into this particular apartment building, because you do not own the building." His smirk grew. "Did you know you're landlord was a vampire? I do not need invitation into a vampires home." I tried to remember seeing my landlord in the daylight, or meeting him at all for that matter, but we and just spoke over the phone, and I mailed in my deposit. Ok, so Eric or any other vampire for that matter could enter my place at any time, which didn't make me feel any safer.

"My landlord is a vampire?" I folded my arm across my chest.

"Yes" I don't know why I was expecting more of an answer, I was actually a bit disappointed.

"Ok, well that doesn't explain why you are breaking in, what you're doing here, or how you even knew where I lived?"

"I had no idea you lived here, I am here on official vampire business, as sheriff of area 5 I have a duty to protect my own." I didn't understand. I pulled out of his grasp, and backed away.

"What do you mean.." I hesitated, fearing this had some thing to do with the mystery of what I was, and being lured to this town. "... official vampire business? Eric what is going on?" He just stared at me with out any indication of what he felt or what he was thinking, and it only made me more nervous.

"I fear that you are in more danger than we had all originally thought." I felt my heart beat faster in my chest as he spoke. Some how seeing Eric instead of a serial killer was beginning to be more terrifying because that means it wasn't all in my head, and things in this town were getting the all too familiar feeling, the feeling that I was going to bring about danger to those around me.

"What's going on?" He ignored my question, and vamp sped close to me again.

"I beg you to re consider my offer!"

"What?" I couldn't think straight right now.

"For protection."I scoffed, and bit my lip trying to think. "Emma... Be mine!" I sighed, he really did sound like a broken record.

"Will you stop asking me that?!"

"Emma, there was someone in here. That is why I am here, your landlord called me to check it out, and as sheriff it is my duty." I nodded, understanding but still felt like it was an invasion of privacy.

"Fine, I get it, but I have never been the one to need the protection, it's everyone else … that needs protected from me" He raised an eyebrow, curious by my confession.

"That is a very strange things to say when..." He paused because he heard a noise.

"What?"

"Shh!" He covered my mouth with his hand. Just then I heard it this time, the same noise he had heard before; a creaking in my floor boards. There really was some one here! "He's still here." Still? Eric told me to stay where I was, while he went to check it out, but I didn't feel safe being alone, so I followed close behind him.

"Show yourself!" He exclaimed, and out came a figure's shadow. I felt a chill go up my spine as the figure came closer to reveal some one hidden in a black cloak, with the hood covering his or her face. I looked at the hooded figure, trying to figure out who or what broke in, when I saw it's bright red, glowing eyes, and heard a deep chuckle. Who... or rather what was that? The figure was coming closer, and the breathing became more erratic, and our eyes never unlocked. It felt like I was in a trance. Eric looked from me to the figure, and he looked a bit confused. I soon felt really hot, but why? I would not break my stare, I wanted to know who this was, and what they wanted with me. I was so focused, and encompassed in fear I didn't notice what was going on around me; there were flames starting to spread around the apartment.

"Emma!" Eric tried to break my concentration, and get me out of there. "Emma, the building is on fire! I have to get us out of here!" With out even thinking any more, he scooped me up in his arms and vamp sped us out of there, before the building went down in flames.

Eric watched my apartment building burn down in flames, and I still seemed like I was in a trance. I was un-moving, and limp, still in Eric's arms. Eric had to do something, so he held me tighter, and flew me out of there, taking me to the first safe place he could thing of; Sookie's house.

Eric stood out side of her door for a moment, knowing she was home, and respecting her boundaries like she had wanted, but this was an emergency.

"Sookie!" he banged on her door, but she did not answer. I started to shake, and get even hotter to the touch, it felt like I was on fire. He carefully set me down, and did the only thing he could think of to save my life, I could be pissed at him later. He bit his wrist, letting his blood flow down his arm, and put it up to my mouth. "Come on Emma drink." He whispered, holding my body close to him until I started to drink from him.

I don't remember much of anything except those bright red eyes starting at me, the vision still haunted me.


	9. Chapter 9

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan fiction Story

Authors Note: I do not own anything about True Blood or it's characters, so enjoy!

Chapter 9:

I was tired, and warm, and couldn't remember where I was or what happened. As I drank Eric's blood I felt something I have never felt before, it was a sensation that went through my whole body, and I have never felt better. I fluttered my eyes open, seeing Eric's face.

"Eric?" I whispered "What's going on?" I couldn't read his expression and that worried me, also why was he holding me? I felt my cheeks flush noticing that I was in fact on his lap, and scooted off. "What happened?" Looking around I noticed I was out side of Sookie's house.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head trying desperately to, but all I remember seeing was that figure in my apartment with those red eyes.

"There was some one in my apartment... bright red eyes..." I shook my head trying desperately to remember.

"You're apartment building caught fire, that figure disappeared, and I brought you here, because you looked like you were in a trance, you wouldn't move." We both stared at each other. I was waiting for more of an explanation, and he was waiting for me to remember, specifically remember drinking his blood. I did not remember, but I did catch on that he was being really vague, and felt like there was something that he was not telling me.

We were both brought out of our stare, trying to figure each other out, when Sookie came rushing out onto her front porch.

"What's going on?" Eric leaned back against the side of the porch, looking up at Sookie.

"Emma needs protection, there is something after her. I found some sort of Supernatural creature in her apartment tonight, before it caught fire." He looked over at me, but I looked to still be processing it all, and wrapped my arms around myself, and bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Oh my god! Emma are you alright?" I sighed, looking out into the night sky, only half paying attention.

"I don't remember anything except a pair of bright red eyes..." Sookie looked at Eric, and back at me with concern, and then waved him to follow her inside, while I just stayed there staring at the stars.

Eric got up and followed Sookie into her kitchen. She went into her fridge and pulled Eric out a True Blood, and herself a beer, and sat down, waiting for him to say something.

"Eric..." She sighed. "What is going on?"

"There is something out there after her, and I don't know what it is, Hell I don't even know what she is" He hesitantly drank his blood substitute, wishing he had the real thing, but it would have to do. "I have lived for over a thousand years, and still I am surprised to know that I do not know everything."

"Well you can't Glamor her, but I can hear her thoughts..."

"So?"

"So... maybe I can try getting into her mind again, and bring out younger memories" He nodded.

"It's worth a shot, but right now she is so frustrated and scared." She glanced back at him suspicion in her eyes.

"Eric Northman did you..." He tried to hide his smirk, he did want to feed me his blood but not like this. He had hoped I would soon be his, and we'd indulge in each other, once I give myself over to him completely. "You did, didn't you?" She stood up pushing him in the chest, but he just found it funny. "Does she know you fed her your blood?"

"Perhaps it could just be our little secret" Sookie should be more surprised at how cocky he was being but she knew him.

"ERIC!" She hit him again. "You have to tell her, because I am pretty sure she doesn't know what happens when you feed from a vampire!"

"At least this way I can protect her, if she keeps refusing my offer"

Sookie sat back down, and her mood shifted, and she sighed, staring up at Eric.

"You asked her to be yours?" She took a long sip of her beer, and refused to look at him. He wished his blood hadn't of worn, and could still read Sookie's mind, but figured she was upset.

"You were the one who didn't want me remember" Sookie felt bad now seeing the hurt in his eyes. "Well you will be relieved that she refuses me, very much the way you did" He had enough, and walked away, and back out onto the porch to sit next to me.

He sat down next to me, and I felt his presence, so I turned to him.

"Why is there someone after me?"

"The only thing that I can think of is that you are of great value, and once we figure out what you are, we can help you protect yourself." I smirked, thinking about how everyone in this town wanted to save and protect me from something, and now he was giving in, and going to let me protect myself? I found it amusing.

"Is there another way to find out what I am... you know that you haven't tried yet, or at the very least what was in my apartment?" He was staring right at me,and it made me nervous, because I never noticed how sad he looked. He spent most of his time being a cocky son of a bitch, but right now he looked vulnerable, and I wanted to reach out, and comfort him, Why did I feel this way? I bit my lip and turned away.

"Don't worry Emma, everything will make sense soon." After a while it all hit me, I lost my home, and everything in the fire, where was I going to go, or sleep for that matter?

"I should try to find a motel or something around here"

"You will be safe here" I stood up, and smiled.

"Thank you I'll go talk to Sookie." I stopped and looked back at Eric, smiling. He really did have great features, and was fun to look at , and the fact that he was a vampire intrigued me a lot. Why do I find myself so addicted to him? I shook me head from those thoughts, perhaps it was just everything that I have been through so far.

Before I went inside to ask Sookie if I could crash with her I touched Eric on the shoulder, but I felt an electric shock go through me, and felt a warm pulse beat through him, just like it had before, Eric was appearing to be human. He glanced up at me with surprise a curiosity. I released my hand from him, and it went away. I was terrified. What did I just do? Eric secretly longed to be human again, and that was the second time we touched and he could feel the beat of his own heart again. He had to know more, he wanted more. I ran inside so quickly he knew he was in over his head with me, what ever I was. I could bring him his deepest desire, now more than ever he longed to touch me. He had to have me, and as long as he never told me about taking his blood to save my life, he suspected I would come to him on my own.


	10. Chapter 10

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I do not own anything about True Blood, I am once again only writing this story for fun. Any feedback or criticism is always welcome. All the italicized words are Sookie reading some one's mind.

Chapter 10:

I couldn't get in the house quick enough, there was something weird going on, and it only made me more nervous around Eric Northman.

"Sookie!" I found her in the kitchen, drinking a beer. She looked at me come running in. "Can I crash with you, just until I find some where else to stay?"

"Of course you can Emma, make your self at home. Quite frankly the motel we do have around here is so shitty I wouldn't recommend it to my worst enemy" She chuckled under her breath, taking another sip of her beer. "I could tell you horror stories about what goes on there." I cringed thinking about it.

"Uh... that's ok you better not tell me, I've already been through enough weird to last me a life time, and something tells me it's going to keep coming. Thank you."

"You can stay in the guest bedroom, it used to be my room, and it has a bunch of my old clothes in it, so you're welcome borrow anything." I smiled then I remembered the fire, I lost everything in it, so I was grateful for Sookie's offer. I wonder if my fire and the one at Merlotte's have anything in common? "Emma are you ok, you look really pale?" I shrugged.

"Yea, I'm ok, if you don't mind I'd like to just go to sleep."

"Not at all. Your room is right up stairs, the first door on the left."

"Thanks again. I owe you one"

"Stop you owe me nothing" I smiled at my new... dare I saw it, friend and made my way up stairs to my room.

I walked in to see a queen sized bed with white blankets made up on it, an antique wooden dresser, with a vanity mirror, and a walk in closet filled with Sookie's clothes.

I went through some of the drawers in the dresser to find something to sleep in. I came across a red camisole, and matching shorts. So I took a deep breath and began stripping my clothes, and changing for bed, and putting my hair in a pony tail.

I wonder If I will ever find out what I am, and get the answers I want about my past? I looked out the window by the bed, and stared out into the night sky, and crawled into bed. I soon drifted right to sleep.

(Dream)

I opened my eyes, sure that I would never get to sleep from all of my tossing and turning. I came face to face with Eric looming over the bed, and it scared me so I jumped back.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I tried to cover myself up, realizing he was staring at my body.

"Well hello there sweet heart, you don't seem to happy to see me" I stared up into his eyes, and I felt bad, I was excited to see him. He leaned down, and tucked a piece of loose hair that had fallen out of my pony tail and gently tucked it behind my ear, sending chills through my body. He circled around the bed, and we couldn't take our eyes off of each other.

"W...what are you doing here?" He scooted me over in bed until he was now laying next to me. I could feel my face flush.

"Where else would I be Emma, I want to keep you safe"

"Will you stop trying to protect me!"I sighed, and tried to focus on anything other than him rubbing circles on my thigh, distracting me. I closed my eyes at the feeling, and then tried to fight this feeling, pulling back from him a little, but he quickly straddled me, towering over me, and looking down at me with want in his eyes. "Why are you so protective of me, it's like you really care for me" I whispered.

"I do care for you Emma, I only care for you! Why are you so afraid of being mine, when you know it's what you crave?" He leaned closer kissing my neck, until he extended his fangs, and was just about to bite me.

(End Dream)

I woke up quickly, looking around, seeing that it was daylight, and I was alone in the room. I took a deep breath realizing that it was just a dream. Oh thank goodness, I sighed, and laid back down on the pillow. Thank god that was just a dream. I wiped the seat from my brow, it seemed so realistic. How could I be having dreams like that about Eric? Was I really letting him get under my skin? I shook my head from that thought.

I began to smell coffee and maple syrup so I got up, making my way down stairs to see Sookie in the Kitchen making breakfast. She must have heard me coming, so she turned around smiling at me.

"Good morning Emma!" Oh god she was a cheerful morning person, I'm going to need a lot of coffee to keep up with her. I just forced a smile, so that it wouldn't be awkward. "I hope you like hoe cakes, my Gran used to make the best hoe cakes. The secret is you make them in bacon grease!" I cringed hearing how un healthy that sounded, but she just chuckled. "It tastes better than it sounds I promise." I nodded. "I also made a pot of coffee." Now she was speaking my language.

"Sookie this smells amazing!" I poured myself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table. "You didn't have to do all of this for me though" She came over carrying a stack of hoe cakes and set the syrup dispenser down in front of me.

"Non sense it's about time some one showed you good old fashioned southern hospitality." I did enjoy a home cooked meal, since my cooking was a little dicey it was never completely certain that what I was making would be edible. I put some food on my plate and ate away.

"It is delicious Sookie I'm thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it! So how did you sleep?" I almost choked on my coffee, thinking back to my dream. Aside from that I did wake up feeling refreshed. I tried not to let her know something was up, but I felt my face get hot.

Sookie saw this and thought I was being a little odd, and decided to listen in to my thoughts.

_'I can't tell her, or any one for that matter about my dream. I can't believe I had a dream like that about Eric.' _

I looked up at her chewing my food, seeing her smirk at me.

_'Do I have food on my face? Why is she smirking at me?'_

"Sookie is everything ok, you're looking at me funny?" She cleared her throat.

"Yes, I'm sorry" She cleared the plates. "I have to get ready for work, but you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like , and help yourself to anything here. I should be back around 7:00 tonight."

"Alright, that sounds good. I need to get a hold of my boss, and let him know what happened, there is no way I am getting to Shreveport tonight."

"If you like you can borrow my car to get there, when I get back" I just shook my head.

"No, that's ok, I have a car" I sighed. "I just have to find a way of getting it, or seeing if it survived the fire."

"Perfect, I'll take you after work"

Sookie left and I took her invitation to make myself at home literally, so I went exploring around to check things out. I tried to find something on tv, finally setting on cartoons. Then I began to clean her house, and then finding vanilla scented bubble bath in cabinet, decided to relax with a nice bath.

I kicked out of the red outfit I wore to sleep in last night, that I had never changed out of , and stepped into a warm, large bath tub.

It felt absolutely amazing, and I felt much more relaxed... too relaxed in fact.

(Dream)

I was laying back against the tub, with my eyes closed just enjoying my warm bath.

"Mind if join you?" I quickly opened my eyes, coming face to face with a naked Eric. He was more toned than I had originally thought, and of course he had the body of a well sculpted god. My eyes trailed from his chest , down his six pack body, and further down... He caught me blushing, "It's ok, look if you want" He stepped into the enormous bath tub, and slowly submerged himself into the water. I felt my senses going crazy. I moved closer to him.

"Why are you always here?" He cupped my face bringing it closer to him.

"Because you want me to be" I leaned in closer, closing the gap between us, and kissed him. I straddled his firm hips, feeling his erection against my core, he pulled me closer against his chest. This felt so wrong, yet so right.

"Wait... Sookie will be home..." I tried to pull out of his kisses, looking around.

"No... she wont. Emma. You. Are. Mine." I thrust into me.

(End Dream)

I woke up in the bath tub, nearly kicking half of the water of the tub. I cupped my hands over my face out of embarrassment. What was going on? I was having more erotic dreams about Eric? I noticed it was starting to get dark, and Sookie would be getting home. I wrapped a towel around my self, and made my way back to the guest bedroom to put some clothes on.

I heard the door open and I figured it was Sookie coming home. I continued to rummage through the closet, to find a white sundress with cherries on it. I like this, I thought, as I laid it down on the bed, and removed the towel throwing it in the air, but I didn't hear it hit the floor. That was weird, I slowly turned around and came face to face with Eric, holding my towel. I quickly tried to cover myself up. I heard him let out a low moan, knowing he must have caught a peek.

I let out a loud scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I just want to clear up a few things... 1. this is a romance thriller story about my own made up character named Emma Walsh, and if you are a loyal reader you know that she is supernatural (not dropping any hints, you have to keep reading), and she is going to be in a love triangle with Eric and Jason, but wait... what about Sookie and Eric? There may be some of that too! So keep reading ot find out. 2. Everything in italics is Sookie reading someones mind... not sure if I should do some thing for dreams too, let me know what you think? And Finally sorry for the slow progress in these chapters, I'll try to make them longer and more detailed.

Chapter 11:

I held my hands tightly over myself to try to cover my naked body, seeing Eric was standing in front of me, with lust filled in his eyes waiting to pounce. My heart was beating really fast, and I was both embarrassed, and angry that he just barged in. It may technically be his property, but it was still Sookies home.

"What THE HELL ERIC!" I screamed at him. He chuckled a bit under his breath knowing that he could feel what I felt about him, and it excited him to know he was getting under my skin.

"Glad to see you made yourself comfortable in my home"

"It's Sookie's home, and you know it!"

"Well" He smirked still staring. "I'd stand here debating semantics with you but I'm afraid I am too distracted." I blushed, feeling a bit of arousal. What was he going to do?

"What are you doing here...Um Sookie's not home yet!"

"I'm quite aware Emma, I'm here for you" Did I just hear him right? Wait was this another dream?

"What!? Don't tell me this is some crap plea about being yours again, because I need protected?"

"You do need protected, and you will be mine, but I'm here for another reason."

"Fine, but what ever that reason is, I need to get dressed ,so do you mind?" I hoped that he would take the hint, and wait down stairs so that I could get changed in peace, with out wanton eyes staring at me, but of course he is Eric so he didn't take the hint. He just stood there.

"No, I don't mind at all, by all means get dressed." He said simply, again not moving, uhhh was this egotistical vampire trying to piss me off. "Just so you know, you're not doing a very good of a job of covering your self up. You only have two hands, and..." He let that thought trail, though I could only imagine what he was going to say was much worse than what I had in my mind. That smirk hasn't faded yet. "If that is what you wish, though you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you are absolutely breath taking." Damn it, why do I find him charming when he is being such an ass?

"Will you please just go down stairs and wait for me?" He waited a few seconds and then vamp sped out of here so quick I almost missed it. I was able to take a deep breath, and quickly throw on the cherry dress I had laid out.

I took my time walking down stairs, to see him sitting on the couch, looking at his smart phone.

He looked up when I came into the room,

"Now will you tell me what you're doing here? You said you came to see me?" I sat next to him on the couch, and he turned to face me.

"Sookie called me, because she got tied up with something, and said you needed escorted to get your car from your apartment building that burned down."

"Actually, I'll just wait for Sookie. I'm sorry you made the trip for nothing." He shook his head at me.

"Nope, I'm already here, and you need me. I'm taking you to get your car, so lets go!" I grabbed my phone and angrily dialed Sookie, hoping that he was kidding and she was on her way. How does he always know how to push my buttons, and of course Mr. Smug vampire was just loving this.

"Hello?" Sookie answered, but she sounded distracted.

"Sookie, it's Emma" I heard whispers in the background, and what sounded to be crickets.

"Hey Emma, I'm so sorry but I got caught up with a project, but did Eric get there yet, I asked him to take you instead." Oh great he was telling the truth. It sounded like She was outside, what project could she be doing there?

"Yes, but..." I heard that muffled voice again.

"Look I have to go, you'll be safe with Eric I promise" I knew I'd be safe, but I felt weird around him all of a sudden and I couldn't explain it. She hung up before I could further protest.

I sighed and glanced over at the snarky Vampire giving me a smug look.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, coming towards me, now towering over me.

"I'm sorry..." I was calmer now. "I just wasn't expecting you, do you mind taking me to get my car?"

"Well my dear that was the plan." I nodded, and walked outside, I looked around for a car, but didn't see one. How did he get here?

"Uh, Eric where is your car?" He said nothing. I gasped realizing he didn't drive here at all. I suddenly remembered Sookie and Eric telling me a little about what Vampires can do."You didn't drive here did you?" I panicked.

"Nope" I looked at him curiously. He sped up to me, and scooped me up in his arms, surprising me. "Hold on tight." I was afraid of what would happen next so I did what he asked and held on like my life depended on it, and with in minutes we were at the former site of my apartment. I looked around, and the building was gone. There was just ask, and a bunch of debris where a large building with a lot of tenants lived. You could still smell the fire, even though it burned yesterday night. He put me down gently and I walked around the area.

"Be careful Em', who ever that was last night could come back" I nodded, not even wanting to think about it, but he was right, it had crossed my mind. I spotted my car , and ran over to it, seeing it was still in tact I felt great relief. I tried the door handle, but before I could Eric sped over and pulled me away from the car.

"What did you do that for?" He looked toward the car and soon we both heard a loud beep, and then before our eyes my car exploded, and now it was in flames. "OH My God!" Eric pulled me close shielding me from the flames. It happened again, he saved my life, and all I could think about was how right he was about me needed protection. I just wish I knew what I needed protected from.

Meanwhile Sookie had her own way of helping me. She knew I needed to know what I was, and the only way to do that would be to talk to other super natural beings, that were around long enough, or wise enough to know anything at all. So she decided to call up Claude, and ask him for a meeting. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of getting involved in other peoples drama, but he had a soft spot for Sookie, and decided to help. She met him after her shift at Merlottles in the middle of an old abandoned field. She waited for him to arrive from a fairy portal like he promised.

"Hello Sookie" Sookie turned around and came face to face with Claude; her fairy god mother's brother, so in a way they were like family. She smiled, and greeted him with a hug,

"Thanks for coming Claude, I didn't know who else to talk to." He raised a suspicious eye brow.

"Don't tell me you got yourself caught up in vampire trouble again?" She shook her head.

"No, a friend of mine just came to town and there is something after her, we think it's because of what she might be."

"We?"

"Uh... Eric"

"So it is about vampires?"

"No, it's not he is just helping, because he feels like he owes me, and he's taking a liking to her, and she's a nice girl, and my friend." She sighed. "She's been through a lot and just wants to know what she is. Vampires can't glammour her, and she's but a fairy because she can't hear my thoughts, can you help us?" Claude saw how much this meant to her so he decided to give it a try.

"What do you know about this girl?"

"Her name is Emma Walsh, she doesn't remember much about her past, other than her parents abandoned her at a young age, and the only thing she had from her past was a gold locket with her name on it."

"What brought her to here to your town?"

"A mysterious person sent her a message, they had been following her, and knew about her past. She thinks she is bad luck, and dangerous some how." He looked intrigued.

"Hmm... Can I meet this girl?" She nodded.

"She's staying with me" He nodded.

"I'll come by tonight, and I'll do my best to give you the answers that you seek."

"Thank you so much Claude"

Sookie and Claude made their way back to Sookie's and she couldn't wait to tell me the good news.


	12. Chapter 12

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 12:

I was trying to take it all in, Eric just saved my life, when my car blew up. Some one put a bomb in it, knowing I'd come back for the car. It made me sick to think about it all. Someone wanted me dead. I was still pressed tightly to his chest, and it made me think; perhaps he was right that I do need his protection. So much for getting my car back, and fitting in in this town.

"Emma?" I sighed, pulling out of his grip, and walking toward the fire. "Stop, Emma, what are you doing?" He sped up next to me. I really didn't know what I was doing, but this was the second time I should have died in a fire.

"I could have died..." I turned to face him.

"Don't be so dramatic, you're not dead."

"Yes, thanks to you... again" I tried to figure him out, staring at him, the wind blowing through my hair. "Why do you keep saving my life, why would a vampire want me alive?" He was now towering over me.

"Because Emma, your life is valuable." We continued to stare at each other, until I reached my hand up to gently brush his cheek, and he closed his eyes to my touch, letting out a shiver. I jumped back quickly.

"What? You just shivered, vampires don't shiver!" I backed away. "How did you do that?" Eric could sense that was afraid of what was going on, so he had to think quickly, but he himself didn't know what to think of it. He just stared at me curiously, like he was solving a riddle.

"I didn't do anything Emma. How are you making me feel... human?" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sookie.

"Hello? Eric, where are you guys at?" She answered right away

"The trip was very eventful, some one tried to blow her up. There was a bomb in her car..." He stared at me as he talked to Sookie.

"Eric, bring her back as soon as you can, I may have a way to figure things out about Emma."

"We'll be right there" He hung up with out saying another word. There was a part of him that wanted to tell me he knew how I felt, and he can continue to save me because I had his blood, because being able to feel my emotions made him feel for me.

"I need to take you back to Sookies" Eric said to me, he sounded almost cold. Sometimes I wish I could read his mind. He is so strange, so hot and cold with me, and it makes me wonder.

Sookie brought Claude to her home.

"Can I get you something?" She nervously asked him, hoping to do some thing other than stare at each other until Eric and myself get back.

"No, Sookie." He looked at her. "I do not mean to make you nervous, I am just concerned for your safety and my own. You tend to put yourself in danger a lot. I remember Claudine saying how reckless you were." He chuckled. "Put yourself at ease my friend, you are safe with me, and I will do my best to help your friend." Sookie nodded.

Just then Eric and I came through the front door in the blink of an eye. I was never going to get used to traveling at vampire speed, it made me feel dizzy. I collapsed on the couch, and looked up to see Sookie and another man, dressed in a curiously weird attire; a silk white vest, no shirt, and torn blue jean shorts, and his blonde hair tousled. He resembled a male stripper.

The man stood as I looked towards him.

"You must be Emma" He reached for my hand kissing the back of it. "My name is Claude" I smiled. I could tell he had a kind nature, and was here to help.

"Yes, nice to meet you Claude." I turned to Sookie, wondering who this was and how he could help. Eric already knew who he was, being able to smell the fairy scent on him.

"Emma, this is my fairy god mother's brother Claude, and he is here to help us solve your mystery." I smiled, nodding at Claude whom I presumed to be a fairy like Sookie staring at me funny.

"Where's your fairy god mother, can't she help?" Sookie and Eric looked nervously at each other, and it made me only more curious. "What?" Claude rolled his eyes, glaring at Eric, I could tell there was tension between the two.

"Yes Vampire where is is Claudine?" I looked from the two of them, until Eric looked at me sadly.

"I killed her" I gasped and for the first time understanding how dangerous vampires could be, backed up slowly.

"Oh my god..." I whispered, covering my mouth.

Claude continued to focus on me, and this just made me more nervous.

"My dear, do not worry, if you do not mind me asking, where did you get your locket?" I looked at the gold locket around my neck and gripped my fingers around it.

"Uh... I don't know it was from my birth parents. I've had it as long as I could remember."

"It is pure gold" He said as a matter of fact. Was that relevant, it was just a necklace wasn't it? He came closer to me. "May I?" I nodded, and he reached up touching my locket, but as soon as he did he jumped back.

"What was that?" Sookie asked, and we all watched this elder fairy.

"It burned me... like it was on fire..." He stared at me and at that moment he knew of what I was. I could see it in his eyes, I must be something to be feared.

"Claude?" Sookie asked, knowing he knew something, but I on the other hand felt like I didn't want to know if it could scared him so.

"No... you can't be... Queen Maab banished your kind centuries ago." He continued to stare at me in disbelief like I was a dinosaur in a museum.

"Please... what am I?" I begged him to tell me, as he backed up towards the door.

"The D'jinn live... you are a D'jinn!" Claude grabbed his head, and slowly walked to the couch not taking his eyes off of me, and sitting down.

"A What?" I asked. Sookie didn't seem to know either. Eric put a hand on my shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of..." He thought for a moment. "Human lure tells of a creature called a genie." I immediately thought of the Disney version; blue guy, lives in a lamp, grants three wishes...

"Like lives in a lamp, and grants you three wishes?" This all seemed absurd to me.

"Sort of, Genie's in the terms that you know do not exist, but were built from real stories of your ancestors. D'jinn were one of the first supernatural beings, before vampires, before fairies, some believe them to be gods." Eric stroked his chin. "Now that I think about it, it makes sense. They control the elements." He stared at me. "Like fire..." I gasped, I started that fire in my apartment? "Other sup's are drawn to D'jinn because they bring your strongest desires to life, and in the wrong hands can be very dangerous. This could be why there is some one after you. Unlike Genie's D'jinn do not grant wishes, this is your version of that. However to a human, it can be fatal. Any strong emotion can be brought to life and taken very literally." Oh my goodness that explained my past, and why people seemed to die around me.

_'That explains my past, and must also be the reason Sookie and Eric want to help me so bad, because of what I am... they can't help it..'_ Both Sookie and Claude read my mind.

"Emma, don't think that!" I had almost forgot that she said she could read my mind.

"Sookie! Stay out of my mind!" I protested, feeling violated.

"I'm sorry Emma, but your wrong, you really are my friend. I don't care about desires, I want to help you!" She seemed sincere, so I decided to trust her.

_'What does my locket have to do with everything, how could it burn Claude?'_ I thought ,but this time Claude decided to explain.

"Let me explain, D'jinn have a power sourse that they derive all of their energy and power from. Your birth parents who must have also been D'jinn passed your locket down to you because you were next in the family line. It is always pure gold, because as long as you wear it it can protect you from other sup's. Gold is known to have protective properties among your kind. In other words it's your magic lamp if you will." I nodded taking in his words, not even caring that he read my mind like Sookie this time.

"Don't worry Emma, now that we know what you are we can protect you from whom ever is after you" I scoffed hearing Eric's words that meant nothing now that I know what I am.

"How can you say that, when I know now that you don't really care about me, I just bring you some sort of euphoria!" I had enough, and ran out side to get some fresh air. It felt like my whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of days.

Eric followed me out, to try to give me some sort of comfort. I was already trying to run down the road, away from everything. I always knew that I was different, but to find out that I am a freak was an even bigger shock. I kept running until I ran right into Eric. I didn't say anything, I just felt really alone for the first time in a long time. I've gone my whole life running from people, for the fear of losing them, but I never really had any real friends, because they were all just drawn to my irresistible D'jinn nature.

"Go away Eric" I whispered, but he did not move. Instead he ran his hand through my hair, sending shivers throughout my body. Why did he make me feel this way?

"I told you Emma, I am not going anywhere. I am going to protect you." I fought out of his grasp, and just stared up into his alluring eyes. Eric could sense the feelings that I was fighting, and how strong they were. He knew he had to tell me... the effects of drinking his blood, and the fact that he had fed me his blood. "Emma... there's something I should tell you..."

I didn't know what to think, or what I was thinking right now, I just for the first time let my emotions take over. I didn't let Eric finish his sentence. I stood on my tip toes, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, and placed the sweetest kiss on his lips. It wasn't much, but it spoke a lot, and unless you could read my thoughts or sense my feelings you wouldn't understand how I was feeling at that particular moment, too bad I didn't know that Eric knew. To any one else it was just a simple kiss, a kiss of gratitude, but little did I know it was so much more.

I pulled away, biting my lip, not taking my eyes off of him. He never told me what he was about to, I just went back inside with Sookie and Claude.


	13. Chapter 13

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan fiction Story

Chapter 13:

Sookie watched as I ran outside, she knew that I needed to be alone to collect my thoughts, and process everything. She of all people understood what it was like to be the outcast, and feel like the only reason anyone wanted her was because of what she was, not who, and that is exactly how I felt. She decided it best not to follow or stop Eric from running after me either, because she knew he meant well, and despite his past he really did care for me, he could see it, and she hated to admit it, but that killed her a little inside. That little bit of jealousy could prove to be a dangerous thing, but Eric Northman wasn't like any other vampire.

No Sookie would talk to me later, right now she had to get more information out of her fairy friend.

"Claude" She walked up to him. "Tell me, why were D'jinn banished? Why did Queen Maab get rid of them?" Sookie felt like if he knew the truth about what happened long ago it might put my mind at ease, maybe help me in a way we had not already.

Claude took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew the story well.

"Sook... I know that you want to help Emma, but this story doesn't have a happy ending, and it will not bring any of you comfort." She saw the sadness in his eyes, but still was eager to know. Claude saw the stubbornness in her attitude, and nodded. "Very well I shall tell you." Sookie sat down next to him on her couch and waited for him to tell of what came of the D'jinn and what it has to do with Queen Maab.

"The cruel ruler that you had met briefly in fairy world, that wasn't the real Maab... at least it wasn't always. Centuries ago when Maab was a fairy princess, she was curious, and sometimes that got the best of her. She had three elder sisters; Babs, Mable, and Fay. They were all very close, they only difference between these siblings was that Maab never wanted to rule the fairy kingdom, she wanted the fairy tale; to live happily ever after with a handsome prince. She was quite the romantic, and always saw the good in everyone. Well one day when Maab was dancing in a field of daisies, she met a young man named Stephan DuGray. He was handsome by anyone's standards, and very charming. So Charming in fact it wasn't long before he won the heart of Maab. He told her of another world, a world that he came from. He told her he was a prince about to be king of his land, and that he was a D'jinn, he told her that he wanted to make all of her fantasies a reality. Mabb trusted Stephan and soon told him all of her secrets, that included ancient fairy secrets. Stephan seemed harmless, and Mabb trusted him, but that was her weakness, and because of this she learned Stephan was a very dark man with a hidden agenda. The next time Maab went looking for Stephan he was no where to be seen, and he didn't answer when she called on him. She thought this to be very peculiar, and decided to look for him. They had plans of running away together, and sharing everything forever. Who knew this dream was becoming short lived. Maab returned home to find her entire family dead, along with a lot of her friends and neighbors. There were a mound of drained fairy bodies, but no blood in sight. However she did find a note;

'Dearest Maab,

I regret to inform you that everything that I had told you was a lie. I had no intention of joining together our supernatural species. I do not love you, but I do want to thank you for telling me your deepest darkest fairy secrets, because with out you I wouldn't know how to destroy your kind. I have created a species that crave the very part of you that is sacred; your light, and by doing so drain you of your blood that is sweetest to them. Goodluck.

Always,

Stephan DuGray.'

After Maab found the note, her heart had turned black, and she became vengeful. She soon gathered all the remaining fairies that Stephan had not killed and joined them together as her army, and protectors. She took her destiny as Queen, and decided to rule with an iron heart. She didn't know much about D'jinn except that of what she knew about Stephan. He always wore a gold chain around his neck to protect him, and he was good at bringing for forth everything she desired, so she considered this weaknesses. Maab set out to destroy Stephan and all D'jinn that followed him. That is when she learned of their control over the elements. When threatened D'jinn can bring forth the elements to protect themselves, making them almost invincible. This scared Maab so she used all of her strength she had, and the fairies brought out their light to banish Stephan from our world and everyone like them." Sookie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Claude was right, this story wasn't what she expected. There was no fairy tale for Queen Maab. Sookie had always thought she was hard and cruel, but beyond the surface who knew layed a sweet trusting broken heart.

"But what happened to Stephan?"

"No one knows. No one has heard from him or any other D'jinn since. There have been rumors that they still existed, but until your friend the theory couldn't be confirmed. They are immortal. Sookie Emma seems nice enough, but be careful."

"No" She shook her head. "I don't believe she is like that. She is a good person. I relive that."

"You are too kind Sookie"

Just then I came back inside.

"I'm sorry for running out Sookie, Claude." I was exhausted

"Don't be." Sookie took my hands in hers. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm here for you, remember that" I was so grateful for friends like Sookie, and her hospitality. Then there was Eric... he was another story.

"I'm tired, this day has been, so much. If you don't mind I need to head to bed, and get some sleep."

"Sure, Em. Good night"

"Goodnight"

I made my way upstairs to the guest bedroom, I felt like I could just go to sleep and all of this will be just some silly little dream, and I'd wake up in my own bed surrounded by a loving family. I chuckled to myself, but I knew that wasn't real, this was. I changed into black sweat pants and a black tank top and drifted off to sleep.

(Dream)

I rolled over in bed, the blankets covering my now naked body, and I came face to face with a half naked Eric. I smiled seeing him looking at me with awe.

"Well hello there sweetheart, ready for round two, or are you too tired?" I giggled, turning a shade of pink.

"Oh Eric you're so cocky!"

"Always!" He traced the outline of my body with his fingertips, sending goosebumps throughout my body. "I love making your body quiver!" I smirked, pushing him over, and getting on top of his hips.

"Oh yea, what about what I do to you?" I began grinding my hips against his hard pelvis. I heard him groan, holding my hips, and pulling my down to him, laying a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Emma You Are Mine"

"I Am Yours" I whispered back to him.

"Even though I am hiding something from you?" I leaned back looking at him funny.

"Hiding what?" I started kissing his neck, trailing down his chest.

"Just wait" he moaned.

"Oh Eric!"

(End Dream)

I awoke, gasping for breath, and checking my body. I was still clothed, it was only a dream. Why do I keep having these erotic dreams about him? Eric was starting to grow on me and that scared me. Why did I kiss him last night? It was simple, but powerful, and I wanted to do it again.

I haven't been to work in days, so I decided to call Joe, and explain, making sure I still had a job to go back to. Though I don't know how I'd get all the way back to Shreveport with out a car.

I picked up my cell phone, took a deep breath and called the bar.

"Joe's bar, this is Joe"

"Joe, it's Emma..."

"Emma! Sweetheart where ya been? I heard your apartment caught fire! Are you alright?" oh great he heard about that?

"I'm fine Joe, thank you. I have friends looking out for me"

"Well good! I am glad you're alright! Are you able to come back in, I could use ya tonight?"

"You mean I still have a job?" I was so relieved to hear it.

"Well of course you do darlin'. Now are you coming in or not?"

"I'll be there tonight I promise!" I hung up relieved I still had a job, now how was I going to get there?"


	14. Chapter 14

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 14:

Since I was working tonight at the bar I figured I would get ready, putting on olive green cargo pants, and a black v-neck tee shirt. I was actually excited for some sort of normalcy after all of the drama that had been following me. Who knew working at Joe's bar would be what I was looking for to keep me from going insane. I needed to feel human right now, even if I was not.

"Emma?" I heard Sookie calling to me from the kitchen. She said she was going to make us lunch. I smiled at myself in the mirror, putting an olive green colored ribbon in my hair.

"Coming!" I yelled and made my way cheerfully down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see both Sookie and Jason sitting at the kitchen table, and both turning to look at me as I walked in. Jason stood immediately, and walked toward me, carrying a bouquet of daisies. How did he know they were my favorite?

"These are for you Emma!" He shoved the bouquet at me, and if I'm not mistaken looked a bit nervous. I smiled, he really was trying, and I wanted to give him a chance, but now after finding out what I am, how could I with out him getting hurt?

"Oh... Um Thank you Jason." I smelled the flowers, taking them from him. "They are lovely, and this is a very sweet gesture, but..." before I could finish he interrupted.

"NO! Don't so no again. Come on Em give me a chance, and let me just take you to lunch." I sighed, wanted to do just that, gently turn him down. "It's only lunch..." I smirked shaking my head, he really was persistent, and it was all adorable. He was right, it was only lunch, so what was really the worst that could happen?

"Jeepers Jason Stackhouse, how can I say no?" I saw his grin creep up the side of his face, and it made me giggle.

"So that's a yes?" I nodded.

"Yes" He did a fist pump in the air.

"Hell yea! I finally Got Emma Walsh to go on a date with me! I knew you couldn't resist me for long." He was adorable.

"Calm down Jason, it's only lunch."

"Hey I'll take what I can get, we'll go slow." I turned to look at Sookie, forgetting that she was there, watching the whole display. Oh great I can only imagine what she must think, and she has the advantage, she could always figure out what everyone thinks. She was grinning from ear to ear, so I guess she approves. I only wonder what she would think about me and Eric. I quickly shook that thought away, I can't even go there. There is no me and Eric. He is just being a good friend, and the dreams, are just that dreams, not feelings for that narcissistic vampire.

"I'll meet you at you're truck, I just have to grab something." He nodded and said goodbye to his sister, walking out the door. I watched him walk out, and sighed. I'm not sure what I am getting myself into. I walked into the next room to put my wallet into my pocket. I didn't even notice Sookie come up behind me, until I turned around and she was right there.

"Oh my goodness! Sookie you scared me!"

"Look Emma, I know you're afraid to get close to anyone, especially finding out that you're... different" She tried to choose her words wisely. "But my brother isn't used to finding a nice girl. He may seem like an idiot, and a ladies man, but he means well, and I don't know, maybe you should just give him a chance." I wasn't sure if she was talking to me as my friend or the sister of the guy who fancies me? Either way I wasn't sure what I wanted.

"It's just lunch Sookie" I sighed. I really just wanted to leave with out more drama, or anything else to confuse me.

I was finally able to walk out to Jason's truck where he was blasting the radio to a Metallica song. He instantly turned it down as I got in.

"You like Metallica?" I asked. I was impressed that we actually seemed to have the same taste in music. I figured he'd be into twangy country music living in a place like this.

"Fuck yea!" He grinned, turning the music back up hearing I loved this song.

We drove over to Merlottle's for lunch, the last time I was here it was surrounded by cop cars, and police tape, because of a fire. I thought back to that moment. How did the fire actually start? My suspicions turned to the supernatural. Now I had to know more. I wonder how far Sookie's abilities went? I made a mental note to bring it up later.

"Ever been here before?"

"Yea" I chuckled "Don't you remember, I was suspect number one in the arisen incident!" I joked, but truth be told after knowing what I know about myself it doesn't seem like such a joke. Though how could I have started the fire if it happened before I arrived? I tried to shake my head of all of that, I am going to have a good time and not think about D'jinn, or vampires, or fairies, especially vampires!.

"How could I forget! The first time I got to be your hero"

"I'm sorry what?" laughing some more.

"Yep, you'd be in jail or probably still being questioned by Andy I it wasn't for me." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Jason Stackhouse you are so full of it!" He winked, getting out of the car and holding the door open for me. Wow he was being a gentleman too? Was this the real him, or just an act?

"Yea, but full of what is the question" I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "Come on lets go" He walked with me through the door.

I had to admit this wasn't what I was expecting. It had a charming, rustic, authentic Louisianan swamp vibe about it. It was a far cry different than Joe's bar, and Fangtasia.

He guided me to a corner booth in the back of the place, and sat across from me.

"Jason Stackhouse, since when do you seat yourself?" I looked up to see an annoyed looking red headed waitress, with a fanny pack over her apron. I recognized her from the fire that night.

"Sorry Arlene, I was just hopping to get your best table" She rolled her eyes, and got out her order pad, ready to take our order.

"It's fine now, you're already here! Are you ready to order?" oh boy I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. Jason looked over at me.

"Oh ...uh... do you know what you want to eat yet?" I really didn't but I just nodded.

"I'll just have a sweet tea and a cheese burger please"

"Yea, I'll have the same... except bring me a beer!" She left in a hurry. The place didn't even look busy, but yet she seemed frustrated about some thing.

"Wow, she's a delight" I whispered sarcastically to Jason, hoping no one but him heard me.

"Yea..." He looked around, "she must be the only waitress working, she's under a lot of stress right now, pay no mind to her. Her bark is worse than her bite." I nodded, yea I guess everyone is entitled to have an off day. I just nodded.

"Bite? Is she a were wolf or something?" I said it as a joke but then started to wonder if there were were wolves too.

"That's a good one, no she's human."

I seemed to relax a little bit here with Jason.

"Hey, Emma why were you so hesitant about me? Am I that awful to be around." He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean I know why girls in town don't want to be around me. I was kind of a real player, but you don't know me." I sighed. I felt bad, because Joe had told me just that about him, that he wasn't serious, and I thought all he wanted from me was to be another notch on his conquest belt. Thought since I met him he has been nothing but sweet, and only a little oblivious, but I find that a little charming.

"You're not awful Jason. I was hesitant, because I usually make it a point not to get close to anyone, for personal reasons" I figured not to get into dirty details right now. "Truth be told Joe told me about your reputation, and I believed him." He looked disappointed now. I took a deep breath "... and I had to wonder what a handsome guy like you would want with me!" I blushed saying the last part. I couldn't believe I was actually flirting. There it was I watched his facial expression, and it went from disappointed and hurt to cocky and excited in less than 2.5 seconds.

"I knew it, you're in love with me!" I giggled, and he reached for my hand. "You're beautiful Emma, and you are anything but ordinary". I felt a jolt of electricity, and it startled me. Was that my power? Oh no, I got really scared some thing bad would happen to Jason. I liked him, and this was so typical. I pulled my hand back before anything could happen. "Emma, you ok?"

"Uh... I'm sorry Jason I have to go" I ran out of there too quickly. Truth be told I was scared to find out. I had so much adrenaline, I ran out of there, and most of the way back to Sookie's place. Jason tried calling my phone several times, but I refused to pick up, I can't face him now. He'd want an explanation, but I didn't know what to say... 'Sorry Jason I'm a D'jinn, and I was afraid I'd kill you with your desires!' that even sounded stupid, but it was the truth. I needed to know more about myself, and if I can control the elements, and hurt people with their desires, how do I control it? I hoped the rest of my night would stop surprising me. I finally made it to Sookie's driveway, and there was a black, four door, sports car, that looked brand new sitting there. It had a note tapped to the drivers side window.

'Emma,

I hope you like the car, it should keep you safe

Eric'

I groaned, rolling my eyes. I tore the piece of paper off the window, crinkled it up and threw it on the ground. So much for surprises! Well I did need a new car, and a way into work. The keys were sitting in the ignition. I got in and decided to use it tonight, I'd give Eric a piece of my mind later. I really couldn't deal with him too right now.

As I drove to Shreveport for work I had this bad feeling the whole time that that something was about to happen, something wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 15:

As I drove to Shreveport my anger started to build, and it really felt like my whole body was on fire. I was so mad at myself for running out on Jason, all he was trying to do was connect with me. I should have known this would happen. Now that I have found out about what I am capable of and what I am, it all made sense, but scared me even more. I gripped the steering wheel tighter, and groaned, thinking about it. Jason was a nice, normal, human, and Sookie's brother, he can't get hurt, I wont let it. It wasn't bad enough my own insecurities getting the better of me, but Eric Northman kept trying to claim me as his!

I pulled into the parking lot of Joe's bar, and took a deep breath. I needed to relax and not let anything get to me. This job was my escape. I'll just deal with Northman after work, and I'll apologize to Jason. I was actually looking forward to Joe's smiling face.

When I walked into the bar I was surprised to see it was practically dead, there was only two other people besides Joe in the bar; two older red neck men sitting at the bar. The way he made it seem on the phone was the bar was so busy that he needed me. He doesn't need me at all. I did a quick turn around, hoping I was missing something and it was busier than it looked, but it wasn't it was a lull.

"Hey there darlin' I'm so glad you're back!" Joe came up behind me carrying a case of beer. I was so confused. Did he not need me to work tonight? "What's wrong?" he asked, picking up on my confusion. I was still looking around, looking for the catch or something I was missing.

"Um... I'm sorry Joe, but you... I mean you needed me tonight right?" I was doubtful, but Joe kept his trademark smile intact.

"I know it looks dead, and it is, but I need to run an errand so I need you to run the bar tonight. It should stay like this so there shouldn't be a problem." I sighed I couldn't say no. I was also very excited about this new sense of responsibility watching the bar. I guess he really trusted me, or figured it wouldn't get any busier; either way it was a good distraction.

"Oh, well that shouldn't be too bad. Have a great night, and thanks for letting me keep my job after what happened."

"Don't be silly Emma, you always have a place here with me." That was comforting. I watched my middle aged boss grab an envelope and leave the bar in a hurry.

Joe hated keeping a secret from me, but the information that he possessed he feared I was not ready for. He knew a great deal about who I was and my past, that could be dangerous in the wrong hands.

He gripped tight to the steering wheel. His errand was a bit selfish, for weeks he had a private investigator take photo's of Eric Northman, and the various going on activities at Fangtasia. Joe tried to stay neutral for appearances, but he hated the vampire, and most of the supernatural community. The vampire business was eating away at his personal profits, he had to do something.

He drove to a secluded spot off into the woods, and pulled out the envelope, containing pictures. He started flipping through pictures of the inside and outside of Fangtasia, The co-owner Pamela carding at the door, and aside from the crude dress attire from some of the bar's clientele he saw nothing suspicious. The bar was clean, and doing nothing illegal. He sighed, but continued flipping until he saw something alarming that caught his eye; it was a picture of Eric Northman sitting at the bar seeming to have some sort of heated discussion with a young lady, that looked a great deal like me. He looked closer, and noticed it was in fact me, he recognized my yellow sweater that I wore that night to meet Eric for the first time. He looked at the next photo, and saw Eric at my apartment, looking around. Joe was getting nervous. The next one looked to be quite intimate to the naked eye. There was a look we were giving each other, the kind of look you give some one right before you give them your heart, before two people fall in love. Thought that couldn't be the case. The next photo however was the one that he found was the very thing to take down Eric Northman, and possibly get what he wanted. He smirked, and drove straight on to Fanagtasia, with a the picture out as evidence.

The bar was so dead I took to cleaning off the shelves, re filling the fridges with fresh bottles of beer, cherries, limes, and lemons. I was officially bored, and would give anything for some excitement. My mind began to wander back and forth from Eric and Jason. They were completely different, but yet some how both found a side of me I didn't know existed. When I was around Jason I was this fun, carefree girl, and with Eric I am a goddess and I feel like I could completely trust him. I noticed my face flushing, and shook my head of those creeping thoughts of ill nature.

Just like that a group of three rowdy guys came on laughing and carrying on.

I turned my attention to them, as they sat down at a corner booth by the door. At least it was something to do, I thought trying not to be turned off by the way they were acting; which seemed already drunk; swaying, yelling and screaming, and dressed like hoodlums.

Two of the guys were blonde well built guys almost like athletes, and the other was a slightly bulkier guy, with dark hair, and sun glasses. The bulkier guy walked over to the bar.

"Hey!" He lowered his sun glasses, and winked at me. Oh great I think I was going to be sick, this weirdo was actually hitting on me. "How about a pitcher of what ever beer you have on tap, and your number pretty lady." I bit my lip, trying not to say some thing too rude, because he was still a customer, no matter how repulsive.

"Beer, coming right up!" I put on my best fake smile, ignoring his pass at me, and hoping he'd forget as well. I handed him three glasses ,and a pitcher of beer, and after looking at my chest for a longer time than necessary, left back to his table. I shuddered and went back to wiping down the counter. I tried to ignore the loud threesome, but they kept looking over at me, pointing, and making me feel a bit un easy. I choose to ignore them, and go back to trying to look busy.

Joe stared at the crowed lining up at the door of Fangtasia, and it made his blood boil. He hated seeing this place thriving while his bar was starving for business. He knew what he had to do though, so he got out of the car and stormed up the bouncer at the front door. He aggressively turned to Joe, holding an envelope tightly in his hand,

"Can I help you?" he had a deep voice and a bit intimidating but Joe didn't back down.

"I have a proposition to discuss with Eric Northman" Joe chuckled under his breath. "Trust me he is going ot want to hear what I have to say." The bouncer glared at Joe for a moment, and nodded.

"Alright, you can go in, Eric's in his office." I nodded, and walked slowly into the club. The metal music could be heard loudly, and of course the crowd of vampires, fang bangers ,and innocent people trying to fit in dry humping each other in their attempt at dancing, and of course a domestic pole dancer, entertaining the crowd in nothing but black heels ,and a black leather corset.

Joe walked up to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. He looked the obviously vampire bartender up and down.

"Do you know where I might find Eric Nothman?" He just grunted back at Joe, as if he was some sort of joke.

"Who wants to know?" he leaned on the bar counter, and decided to intimidate Joe with a zippo, lighting it over and over again.

"I have..." he paused looking the vampire over , showing no fear. "something he will want to see." the bar tender smirked, and then pointed behind him toward a door to Eric's office. Joe nodded to him, and made his way up to the door.

' knock knock knock'

"Who is it?" He heard him shout through the door.

"Joe Marshall, I have to say something you are going to want to hear." He heard nothing, wondering if he was being blown off, then the door opened ushering him inside. Eric motioned for him to have a seat, and he sat down behind his desk in his leather chair, staring Joe down.

"To what do I owe this... interruption?" Joe threw the envelope of pictures on the desk at Eric, for him to look at. This caught the Vampires curiosity, and opened it to find some pictures. He carefully shuffled through them, and then set them back on his desk with out showing any emotion. Then tapped his fingers together, staring down the man hoping to come intimidate him tonight.

"You have been trailing me?" Joe nodded. "Well Mr. Marshall I don't know what you are hopping to find, or dig up on me, but I assure you I am doing nothing illegal, and you do not scare me. I am over a thousand years old and can kill you in the blink of an eye."

"Mr. Northman, you underestimate me. I am not interested in your club... well not any more, now that I have some thing that will get you in trouble in the vampire community so fast you wont ever remember being sheriff." Eric didn't like being threatened in his own club, and by Joe of all people. He stood up quickly and dropped his fangs,

"Do not come into my club and threaten me, unless you have some thing other than these little pictures to back up your empty threats."

"I assure you they are not empty" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he wanted to show him, and set it down on the desk. He saw his facial expression change when he saw the picture. "I know all about Miss Walsh, and her past. One wrong move and I tell her everything you do not want her to know." Joe walked out of the club with a new found confidence.

Eric just watched him leave, setting a picture of the night he fed me his blood. I was dying and he was feeding me his blood. He needed to figure out what else Joe knew, because he knew enough to know the affects of vampire blood, and what effect it will have in a vampire trial; this is a no feeding zone, unless the human is yours and I am neither human nor his.

He slammed his fist against his desk, and then felt a jolt run through him. He felt my panic. I was in danger, he had to get to me right away.


	16. Chapter 16

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Just a reminder That I do not own anything about True Blood or it's characters. I am only writing for fun with my own little fun twist on a great story. I am happy to answer all questions, and comments and critique is always welcome. Thanks, and enjoy!

Chapter 16:

Eric was furious with Joe Marshall, how dare he threaten him! He would have went after him if it wasn't for my panic being sent Eric's way. He cold feel how terrified I was, and he needed to get to me now.

The bar was engulfed in flames, and the building was burning to the ground. I was stuck inside, struggling to find my way out, but I was fading fast. My lungs were filling up with smoke, and I was burning up. I could barely see anything it was so bright and hot in the mess of what was left of Joe's bar. My eyes were welling up with tears and starting to burn from the fire. I squinted to see, to try to find the exit, but I fell to the ground tripping over a bar stool. I couldn't stop coughing, and I needed to find a way out now.

Eric sensed I was inside of Joe's, but when he got there, he noticed it was on fire, and I was trapped inside. He swooshed in as quick as he could. He tried to listen for me, looking around, but he couldn't see me, just flames that were getting bigger. He knew I was in there though, and still alive.

"EMMA!" he shouted, and I could swear I heard Eric yelling for me. I was crawling on the floor, trying to get up.

"Eric?" I said as loudly as I could, which unfortunately was more muffled and throaty than I imagined, though I was screaming in my mind. He however having excellent vampire hearing heard me, and came racing over to where I was. I saw him, or was it a hallucination?

I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness...

' I was leaning behind Joe's bar, waiting for the crowd to pick up, and something more exciting to pick up.

"You're thinking about me again!" I quickly turned around seeing Eric standing there, smirking at me, with a single red rose in his hand. I flushed, hating that he was right, but wanting him so bad. I had to think of something clever.

"No.. no I wasn't" I backed up slowly, denying to myself and him, but he inched closer, the smirk never leaving his face.

He chuckled.

"Oh lover, I think you are lying. In fact you were thinking all kinds of naughty things about me, and you were liking it." I gasped, being pinned up against the wall.

"I... you..." He was now pressed up against me, and bit my lip feeling the tension building in the air. "...I can't..." I couldn't even form a logical thought. He leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on my neck, making his way up to my ear lobe. I closer my eyes, giving into the feeling. I let out a soft breathy moan when it turned into sucking.

"Admit it Emma..." He said in between kisses. "You love it when I do this..." He kept repeating his actions, making my body ache for him. He whispered in my ear now,

"Someone very close to you is keeping a secret, can't you feel it..." I jolted awake'

I gasped for air, but I was in Sookie's house, not the bar. I was wrapped in a blanket on the couch. It was a dream again. I looked around suspiciously, seeing Eric and Sookie sitting on the front porch having a discussion of sorts. I made my way out to them.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sookie asked Eric, hoping he'd do the right thing, and not the selfish thing.

"About Joe trying to black mail me, about the old man knowing about her, and never saying anything, because he could possible be dangerous, or …" He held back because he was proud, and over a thousand years old vampire who just recently had his heart stomped on he couldn't afford to do it again. Sookie stood up walking closer to her friend, putting her hand in his. She knew she gave up on her chance of Eric when she chose to live a love life with out vampires, but he was a great guy and she knew it,

"Or..." She asked him feeling her heart race with worry, half fearing what was going to come out.

"Or about giving her my blood and the effects of it."He hesitated "I had to do it again tonight to save her life from that fire, and now it's going to be a bit harder to explain how she survived and why she isn't in the hospital."

"Eric..."

"I know what you're going to say Sookie!" He interrupted "Why did I keep it from her, because normally I'd gloat and try to manipulate and hold it against her to make her mine. Well that is the truth I want her to be mine, but I wanted you to be mine too, and I'm sorry fairy princess, but you really broke my heart. Even after a thousand years, I'm still learning that I could feel... human again." Hearing his confession she felt really bad, she never meant to hurt him that badly, she truthfully didn't think he would be affected like this, she was just trying to protect her own heart because of all the loss she experienced since vampires entered her life. "She rejects me, yet I am drawn to her, not because of what she is, but who she is" This he was certain.

"But not telling her is manipulating her, you know what kind of thoughts and dreams she is probably... ok definitely having about you, she deserves to know why." Eric nodded, looking Sookie in the eyes. "Eric, I..." She just figured she'd let her lips do the talking, and leaned up, pulling him in for a kiss that would have lasted several more minutes, if I hadn't of just walked onto the porch, and felt like I wanted the world to swallow me whole watching those two kiss.

I cleared my throat, and Sookie jumped back, feeling embarrassed, and not able to look at any of us in the eye. Eric showed no emotion, something he was good at hiding, but he did feel the twinge of jealousy, and sadness in my heart seeing what I witnessed just then. I couldn't explain it, it's not like I wanted to admit I had feelings for the vampire, but I had bigger problems to think about right now.

I tried to hide the look of fear in my eyes.

"Emma..." Eric breathed, seeing me standing there, wanting to say more, but didn't know what to say that could comfort my mind. I remembered every detail from tonight like a movie playing over and over in my head and I could see clearly now.

"It was me... I started the fire..." I was still in shock from everything; seeing my powers develop right in front of my face, and seeing Eric kissing Sookie.

"What?" Both Eric and Sookie said at the same time.

"I would have never believed it if I wouldn't have witnessed it with my own two eyes."

"How did it happen?" Sookie asked trying not to show her fear for my power.

"Well, I was there at the bar by my self tonight, because Joe said he had to run an errand..." Eric scoffed hearing the word 'errand', as if coming to black mail him was just some regular errand like going to the bank or buying eggs. Sookie nudged Eric, hearing him scoff, I figured I'd ask later, continuing with my story. "...and it was pretty slow, I was actually really bored until this really questionable group of guys came into the bar. At first I was excited because there were customers, but I was mostly just grossed out because they were a bunch of already drunk, sleazy men trying to get more drunk and hit on me. I didn't think much of it, in fact I tried to ignore them until their advances became more persistent. I got angry, and scared when they didn't like hearing no, and came behind the counter to try to force themselves on me..." I took a deep breath. "That's when my touch became hot, and fire shot out of my hands. I don't remember what happened next just that the bar became engulfed in a sea of flames, and screams. I was trying to find my way out."

They both looked each other with a worried sort of glance, and it only made me more nervous. "The only thing I don't understand was how I got out of there with out a scratch, and why I feel so great right now?"

"Yea Eric, why don't you tell her what happened?" Sookie hinted for him to tell me, folding her arms across her chest.

"I am the reason you are out of the fire and feeling the way you do." I gasped, I really did hear his voice in there, calling out to me. He saved my life again.

"Oh my God, Eric..." I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "You saved my life again! How are you always there at the exact right moment?" He knew he had to fess up now, it was all going to be over, He feared now I'd want nothing to do with him once I leaned the truth.

"I'm not the hero that you think I am, I haven't been completely honest with you about how I am always there when you need me."

"What are you talking about?" How could he not be a hero? He saved my life, that's that hero's do!

"Has any one ever told you what happens when you drink vampire blood directly from the vampire?" I thought about it, and I heard of people doing V, but I've never tried it, and I was never told what happens to you when you drink it. I shook my head.

"Vampire blood is very addictive, and seductive, which is why people crave it so much it gives them a high like no other." I nodded but I still wasn't understanding what that had to do with what he needed to tell me. "Drinking blood directly from the source is very personal to a vampire. We do it for a few reasons, one; if some one is declared theirs, because it creates a special bond between the two. The other reasons, are when vampires sell their blood or it is exchanged to drug dealers for a profit, but that is illegal, and the penalty is the true death, and the final reason is to save a life, because vampire blood has healing powers." I had so many questions running through my head, like for starters, why he was telling me this.

"What does vampire blood have to do with anything?" I feared as I said it that I already knew the answer. I looked hard at Eric with out blinking. "Did you save my life by giving me your blood?"

"Yes" My head was spinning, and I felt like I was also missing something. A part of what Eric just told me echoed in my mind.

"What did you mean it forms a bound? What kind of bond?" Oh no was I his now?

"We have formed a blood bond. Having my blood in your system, I can sense your emotions, and what you're feeling, that is how I know that you are in danger, I can sense what you feel and where you are. I can always find you." That didn't sound so bad, it just sounded like he was protecting me, like he promised he would.

"Ok, but what I don't get is the intimate part, does this mean I am … yours?" He smirked hearing those words from my lips, and what he wouldn't give to claim me as his, he knew it was my choice.

"Emma as much as I would love it if you were mine, it is your choice." I respected that. "You will notice yourself having more dreams with me in them, and you will feel certain urges for me that you may have never felt before." I felt my cheeks flush, realizing that I have in fact had dreams like this, I have had them for some time now. I gasped, slowly backing up. Everything was a lie, and him manipulating me so that I could be his. I knew it this had to do with my D'jinn powers drawing everyone in with their own desires. I wasn't about me at all.

I didn't want to hear any more.

I was mad, I felt betrayed, and violated. Were my feelings for Eric real, or just manipulation of his blood bond with me? If that were true I wouldn't be feeling all this jealousy seeing Eric and Sookie kiss, would I? No, it had to be the Blood, I fought with myself trying to understand what was going on.

At least now I knew Eric would feel how mad at him that I was, and I'm pretty sure he felt it , watching me storm off back into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Author's note: Sorry every one about the late update, but I am back and this is no joke I am updating this story! Enjoy!

Chapter 17:

I felt like I was always running, running away from my problems, and I was sick of it. I finally figure the truth about what I am, and I'm still running? Why did Eric Freaking Northman have to make my life so complicated, with him wanting to save me, be his, and giving me his stupid blood? I knew I should have been grateful because he saved my life... again, but he lied to me! He was trying to manipulate me to want to be his! I felt so stupid for not having basic vampire knowledge. How many people really knew everything about them anyway? I started to slow my pace at the end of Sookie's drive way. I didn't want to be around her either. I trusted Sookie, and considered her to be my friend, and she knew about what Eric did. She should have told me. I'm not why I was just as mad at Sookie as I was Eric, she meant well, but something about just seeing her and Eric kiss made me want to run away.

I felt a gust of wind peed in front of me, and I rolled my eyes. That figures, he couldn't just take a hint, and leave me alone? I groaned loudly knowing it was Eric trying to give me some sort of excuse, and then try to seduce me.

"Arrgh Eric go away!" He looked at me stoic, and emotionless. "Why wont you just leave me alone? Just give me one minute to digest everything in my fucking life!"

"I sense you are frustrated." He said, smirking and folding his arms over his chest.

I wanted to punch him in the chest ,but instead I folded my arms to match his. "Emma look..."

"NO! You look Eric, because you lied to me. You manipulated me, and made me think..." I shook my head trying to wonder if I really did have feelings or if it was his stupid blood. "What you did was dirty. I will never be yours Eric Northman!"

He walked closer to me, towering over me, and giving me his classic look.

"First of all, I did it to save your life" he leaned down closer, making my heart beat faster. "Twice!" I just scoffed, and turned away from him. I wasn't surprised when he come in front of me again.

"Fine, be the hero, but you could have at least gave me some sort of warning to what your blood would do to me. Not every one knows everything about your kind." I paused looking at his perfect face, and that sexy blonde hair that swayed in the light breeze. "What was this supposed to be, just some ploy to make me yours and fulfill all of your desires? To get taste me because I am so rare? To get over Sookie? Or did you really just want to be a fucking Hero?" He raised his eyebrow at my rant, as if he was amused. Why was he getting such amusement out of me?

"Oh, my dear Emma" He chuckled, sending chills up my spine. "I am no hero let me tell you. I wasn't lying when I told you that I wanted to protect you, and I was not lying when I said I care for you. You were right perhaps I could have told you, but I wanted you, and I wanted you to crave me, as much as I want you." He paused licking his lips. "I have not yet the privilege of tasting you, I was waiting for your permission to do that. However I am not the only one between us who is lying." I raised an eyebrow as well. He was so full of himself. I never lied to him, or manipulated him to believe something for my benefit.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can feel all of your emotions, and how strong they are!"

"Yea, I already got that when you revealed your little secret earlier." I hope he could feel how angry I was right now and go away. Instead he just chuckled, looking at me as if he knew something else I did not.

"You were jealous!" I laughed in return. What could I be jealous about?

"Jealous?" He nodded. "What could I possibly be jealous of?"

"Allow me to refresh your memory. You had just woken up realizing that you were no longer in a burning building, but in Sookie's home, and feeling great. You started to panic and feel guilty, realizing that it was you that in fact started the fire, and that scared you. You came outside looking for Sookie on the front porch, but instead you saw us kissing, and everything else you were feeling dissipated, as jealousy took over. That wasn't from my blood my dear, that was all you!" I felt myself blush. My blood can only heighten your sexual desire for me, my jealousy is a real human emotion for your deeper feelings for me." I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. Were my feelings for him real after all? "I'll let you think about that" That was the last thing he said before flying out of my sight. I was so pissed at him, and mad at myself, so I kicked some dirt up with my left shoe to get out some frustrations.

I need to get out of here.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed the first person that came to mind.

"Jason Stackhouse here"

"Jason, its... um Emma" I hesitated worried he wouldn't want to talk to me after I blew him off. There was a slight pause, and I was worried he had hung up.

"Well I'll be damned Emma Walsh is calling me! To what do I owe the pleasure?" I giggled hearing how enthusiastic he was after all. I forgot how sweet and cheesy he was.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Hell no!"

"Well In that case I was wondering if you could pick me up" I bit my lip waiting for a response.

"Pick you up from where?"

"Um... actually the end of Sookie's drive way. Jason I can't stay here, we had a fight." More like I'm avoiding her, and Eric and I had a fight, but he didn't need to know that.

"I'll be right there Emma"

After we had hung up, I started to worry that I was doing the right thing. I ran from Jason before because my D'jinn power was coming out and I didn't want to hurt him, but maybe it can be different, maybe I can figure out how to control myself.

He showed up with his truck a few minutes later.

"Thank you, for coming to get me Jason." I smiled politely getting up into his truck.

"It's no problem. Quite frankly I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again." I sighed, feeling bad all over again. I reached for his hand that was resting on the gear shift. He glanced over at me grinning at me. He really did have a sweet boyish charm about him. I can get how would get so many women to fall for him.

"I know, and I am so sorry. I promise I will explain everything, if can give me a second chance." I pleaded with my eyes.

"I just want to know what happened Em', You don't gotta be afraid of me, or my reputation, because if that's it I will try to convince you that I have changed. That isn't me anymore. I want to earn your trust until you know I don't want to hurt you. I like you Emma." It really made me smile to hear that.

"Oh Jason, I do trust you, and that isn't why I ran." We pulled up to his place in the middle of no where. We walked into his place, and it reminded me of the ultimate bachelor pad. There were not many decorations, a working tv sitting on top of a non working one, dirty dishes in the seek, a half empty pizza box, and a smell that could match a man's locker room.

"Don't mind the mess, I wasn't really expecting company." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't even worry about it." I smiled and we sat down on the couch. We just sat there staring at each other for a while, before he grabbed my hands in his.

"Now, come on Em' tell me why you really ran away from me." I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes for a moment, because I didn't want to disappoint him. I wasn't sure if he'd accept me when he learned the truth about what I am.

"I have to tell you the truth. I am not human Jason. I am a D'jinn"

"A What?" He had a clueless look on his face.

"I actually just found out myself, and it's still new to me, uh it's like a Genie except we don't do the whole three wishes thing. We can be controlled by a gold heirloom." I pulled out my gold locket that I had since birth. "Like this. Some how we control the elements, and were really ancient and powerful. I ran Jason, because I could hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you." I continued to explain everything , and how I apparently burnt down my apartment building, and Joe's bar, and there is something out there that wants to hurt me."

"So you're like a pyro-genie?" I just laughed, shrugging.

"I'm not sure how it all works, it's not like I have a D'jinn teacher. My parents abandoned me so I can't even ask them. Hell I don't even know if they are alive." Jason put his arm around me, he could sense this was a lot for me to handle and I needed comforting.

"Well I aint supernatural, and I don't know that much about all the different kinds of … uh folk out there, but I do know that you are special Emma. Now you don't gotta tell me what happened back there between you and Sook, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." I smiled hearing him say that. He really knew how to make me feel good, so I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, but he pulled me back down on his lips again, caressing the side of my face. I was hesitant at first, but I leaned into it, and returned it, but before it could more heated I pulled back.

"What, did I bit your lip or something?" I grinned shaking my head.

"No, Jason that was really... wonderful, but can we just take this... what ever this is slow?" He took a deep breath, and leaned in to kiss the top of my head.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you running off on me again" he teased and I just laughed. I watched him walk out of the room

"Hey where are you going?"

"To take a cold shower, because I know and respect that you wanna take it slow, but, my dick didn't get the memo." I couldn't control the laughter coming out of my mouth now.

I turned on his tv, and started to flip through the channels, but I must have drifted off to sleep.

(Dream)

I was watching some infomercial on Jason's Tv, when I heard a knock at his door. I looked around, and I didn't see Jason anywhere, I just heard the water in the shower still running. Boy Jason was sure in that shower a long time, I thought. I go up slowly still seeing a shadow of some one outside the door. I opened the door, and sighed. I should be more surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Eric as he leaned against the side of Jason's house. He had a cocky expression on his face. Couldn't he feel that I was still mad at him?

"I came here, because you can't pretend to stay mad at me forever."

"It's only been a few hours, and who said I was pretending?" He leaned in closer to me as I said the last part. He was really making it hard for me to stay angry at him, especially when he looked at me me like that.

"I know you feel something for me, so why wont you admit it?" I looked behind me for a sign of Jason, but I still heard the shower running. I walked outside, and quietly shut the door. I stared up at him as he watched me intently with lustful eyes.

"Can you feel my emotions now?" I asked calmly, but I wasn't calm. I was filled with want and need. The pull toward him was getting stronger, and I knew that he could feel how horny I was for him.

He let out a low growl, and pushed me against the side of the house, excitement rising in veins, and he crashed his lips down on mine, both of us fighting for dominance. He lifted me up by the thighs onto his hips. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face, and tucked it behind my eyes to reveal my bare neck. He leaned in to suck at my pumping, juicy vein, and then leaned in to whisper in m ear.

"You make me feel human Emma Walsh" I opened my eyes, as he made his breathy confession.

(End Dream)

I quickly awoke in a sweat. I looked around. I was still on Jason's couch, but with a heavy quilt wrapped around me, and I looked around seeing that the sun was coming up outside of the window. I tried to control my breathing. It was just a dream... Eric's stupid blood I cursed under my breath. I have never been more relieved to see the sun come up.

Meanwhile Joe was just getting in to check on his bar, noticing that something was wrong seeing his building destroyed by a fire. He remained calm, walking through the debris inside his bar to see what he could salvage. He could still smell the flames of heat as he walked further inside. Joe closed his eyes, and extended his arms taking a deep breath a bright white light emitted from his hands. The expression on his face grew into a deep smirk.

"Emma" He chuckled. "She is ready"


	18. Chapter 18

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note : I know that it has been a while since i had updated but alas I am here now to update yet again. Feel free to send me resquests or guesses on what is going to happen! i love hearing from all. I own nothing about True Blood so enjoy!

Chapter 18:

I sat there still wrapped up in Jason's quilt blanket that he must have put on me last night. I had to find away to stop having these dreams about Eric, or it would cost me my sanity. They made me feel dirty... well dirtier than what I felt before, now that I know the consequences of being blood raped by a vampire. He may not have taken advantage of me sexually or touched me, but he forced me his seductive blood with out my permission, and it felt like the same thing to me. He invaded my mind, my dreams, and my own desires.

I leaned back against the couch hugging my knees, trying not to cry. I thought I had feelings for Eric, real feelings, and that he felt soemthing for me too, but I was wrong. I was just an aphrodisiac for supernatural creatures, and I am a danger to humans. If it weren't for the promise that I had made Jason last night about not running from him again, I'd be out of this town so fast. I like Jason he is a good man, he doesn't deserve to get hurt, but maybe as long as i can stay away from Eric, everything will be ok. I could be able to keep Jason safe from me, and perhaps i may have a chance at a normal life with him. Well I had to try at least, any way...

I was interupted from my thoughts hearing Jason walk into the living room. He looked over at me with the sweetest smile on his face, and that in itself gave me hope. He seemed genuinly happy to see me.

"Good morning" I smiled back at him, his smile was quite infectious.

He sat down next to me on the couch, and kissed my on the forehead.

"It most definatly is a good morning Emma!"

"I'm sorry about falling asleep so soon last night I..." He put a finger to my lips to stop me from finishing my apology.

"You have no reason to apologize to me. You have done nothing wrong. I don't know what happened between you and Sook, but I am glad that you are here with me bacause I feel like i have a second chance with you."

I sighed, and put my legs down. I bit my lip thinking back to what I had said last night.

"Nothing about what I told you last night scares you? I'm not like you Jason, and I am afraid of hurting you. That is why I normally try to avoid any kind of relationship with anyone. Everyone gets hurt around me. I like you Jason."

Jason stared at me for a moment, a look of calmness on his face, and I couldn't help but wonder how can he be this calm about me, espesually what he knows, and what I put him through already? I must have looked as nervous as I felt.

"You are sweet, you care how other's feel, you are beautiful, and you worry too much." I grined hearing that , but he continued, still staring into my eyes. "I am not afraid of you, or anything Emma. You do not need to protect me, I may not have superpowers but the way I see it that makes me unique, because a lot of people around here are more than you would think, and have a secret or two."

He leaned in slowly, getting closer to my face. I subconsiously closed my eyes, feeling his breath.

"I don't care what you are Emma, I care about who you are" he whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. That was it, I lost it, and closed the gap between us. it started off chaste and innocent, but before I could pull away, Jason put his hand behind my head and pulled me back in closer to him, and deepened the kiss. I could feel the passion and desire building up between us right there, and I didn't want to stop. I was caught up in this moment. I was the first to pull away, and rest my forehead agaisnt his, catching my breath.

"I have to call Joe Marshall and explain what happened last night." I whispered, and Jason leaned back against the couch looking me over.

"How much of everything? Like Everything, Everything?" I shrugged.

"I don't even know how I'm going to explain this to him. I mean knowing the truth about what I can do, I don't know if I even belive it myself." Not to mention Joe seems to really be bigoted against Vampires. I thought to myself, how would he feel about me?

"Does Joe know, that you're a D'jinn?" I just shook my head, and quickly stood up.

"Regardless, I have to tell him it was an accident, and hope he understands, maybe he has insurance, or I can help with the damages." I said hopefully.

"Well, I have to go into the police station in a few hours, but if you want you can borrow my truck, and drive up to Shrieveport to talk to him. I have known Joe for years, and he is a pretty reasonable guy, Em' I'm sure He'll hear you out."

I was actually worried about how I'd get there, and for Jason to just offer his truck like that it was sweet. At least he wasn't trying to buy me cars, just letting me borrow his. I shook my head, I needed to clear my all my thoughts of that cocky ass Vampire.

"Thank you, Jason... Um for everything, listening to me, letting me stay here, and giving me a second chance." I sighed, as he put his arms around me again, and sweetly kissed my forehead.

"Just don't scratch up my truck!" He teased, walking away to get ready for work.

Well It's now or never, I have to face the music, and beg Joe again to give me another chance, and let me pay for what ever damage there was. I just have no idea how I'm going to explain this. I can't just say...'Sorry Joe I lost control of my D'jinn power, becasue I got angry and burned your bar down.' I amost laughed to myself.

The drive to Shrieveport was suprisingly quick, and it was starting to make me really nervous, the closer I got to Joe's. They were doing construction on the normal road I'd have taken, and now I had to take the back way, and pass Fangtasia. I groaned, not wanting to deal with anything related to Eric Northman, even though I knew it was daylight, and no chance of running into him accidentally. Still as I passed by the empty vampire night club a chill went up my spine, almost like I was getting aroused. Strange... I thought, it must be nerves.

I tried to clear my head as I pulled infront of Joe's bar, it looked worse than I thought. I sat in the truck, and jsut stared at the charred, once sturdy structure, that had debris comming off the sides, and the door was completly off. I'm pretty sure inside didn't look any better. I was almost afraid to get out. I knew Joe was here, because I saw his car parked behind the building where he always parks.

"You can do this... You can do this... Come on you can do this..." I had to give myself a pep talk to even get out of the car. I felt like time had stopped and I was going in slow motion as I walked as carefully as I could to the bar. I held my breath and stood in the doorway for a moment, seeing Joe inside, picking up pieces of fallen, burnt debris from the fire. He didn't look angry, but content.

I msut have stood there for several minutes, but it felt like longer, and he hadn't seen me, so I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Joe..." I spoke softly, afraid to speak normally.

He looked over at me and to my suprise he just smiled at me like he normally did when I walked in. This confused me more than anything. He would obviously know it was my fault, it happened while I was watching the bar, shouldn't he be angry with me?

"Hello there Emma!" Still no hint of anger in his voice.

"Um... Joe, look..." Before I could get anything I wanted to say out he intereupted me.

"How are you this morning?" I bit my lip.

"Uh... I'm fine" I said walking into the wrecked bar. I tried not to step over the broken glass,and broken floor boards. I looekd around at the walls that were charred black, and the ceiling tiles had all completly come down. It was a disaster, and I was horrified, and embarrased at what I'd done.

"I'm glad to hear it dear, I bought a few extra doughnuts, would you like one; their glazed!" How did this man still have a twinkle in his eyes as if nothing bad happened.

"No..." I shook my head. "... I mean no thank you" I walked right up to him and he stopped picking debris up to look at me. "Joe, I'm really sorry..."

"Sorry?" Did he not know I was responsible?

"The Bar... It burned down, last night when I was working. It's my fault..."

"That's right dear, are you alright?" He touched my shoulder gently.

"Yes... I'm fine, but..." I felt like I was on a merry go round ride of warped reality. He should be angry with me, fire me, sue me, anything, but instead he's concerned about me,and offereing me doughnuts?

"Are you sure, you look a bit dazed?" I felt dazed actually.

"I'm just wondering why you're not angry with me for losing your trust and burning down your bar?" He looked at me funny,and then started to chuckle. This was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Darlin' you didn't lose my trust. I trust ya' like a daughter. As far as the bar..." He looked around, and sighed, but kept his smile. "Accidents happen, it could have been worse. Now don't you worry, I have full coverage,and this place was itching for a remodel anyway."

"At least let me pay for some of the damages, I want to help" He shook his head at me again.

"Nonsense, I don't want your money, but if you really want to help me out you can watch the bar for a bit while I run to get my insurance papers copied for the contractor I have comming by." I nodded, enthusiasically.

"Of course!" I was glad that I could do soemthing for him, and I didn't lose his trust. I wasn't used to things just working out in my favor, if they did there was always a catch and things got worse shortly after. Perhaps my luck was changing. I smiled at that thought, and began picking up the debris that Joe had been cleaning before, and tried to straighten up.

A few hours had passed, and I was about finished sweeping the floor, and tying another garbage bag full of wood, broken glass, and charred fallen tiles.

"Holy moley Emma!" I was startled to see Joe standing behind me, arms folded, shaking his head with a big grin on his face. "You sure do know how to clean a disater zone."

I blushed, setting the broom against what remained of the bar table.

"I have busy hands, I clean when I'm nervous..." He came over and stood next to me.

"Now, stop that, you do not need to be nervous around me, or sorry. I know that you didn't mean to cause a fire, now did you?" I shook my head.

"NO, of course not!"

"Well then, clear your head, we're good, I promise!" I was so glad to hear that, so before I could over think it I wrapped my arms around the old man for a hug. He seemed a bit suprised, but returned the gesture, patting my back.

"Thank you!" We both leaned our backs against the bar. "So, what are you going to do with the bar?"

"I have a contractor comming in tomorrow to assess the damages, and we're going to come up with a new floor plan, and go from there." I nodded, not saying anything. "I've actually been itching to re model this pace for years, now I actaully have the chance." I looked over to see him grinning at me. I jsut burst out laughing.

I sighed, feeling content.

"Say Emma, I'm actually curious how did you get out of the fire, with out any burns?" I felt my heart start to race. Bitting my lip I looked over at him, trying to figure out how to answer his question.

"Well, actually, I had a friend help me out." That was putting it vaugue and lightly.

"Friend? A friend that was in the bar at the time?" I couldn't look at him.

"Um... no my friend... Eric could just sense that I was in trouble and he helped me out, and took care of me." I decided to chance a glance in his direction. He was giving me an odd look, and then it msut have clicked, becasue I saw the anger and disapointemnt in his eyes.

"Eric... as in Eric Northman? The Vampire, that I specifically warned you to stay away from?" He was starting to yell now. Here it was , the other shoe, I knew things couldn't stay possitive.

"Um... well... yes..." I felt like a child being scolded all of a sudden so much for his care free attitude, about 'Things Happen'.

"Dammit Emma!" I jumped a bit, walking back wards, slowly. "I told you he was not a good man, infact he's not a man at all! Why would you trust him?" I was afraid to say anything. He stared at me as if he could read my mind. "Fuck Emma! You're his aren't you?" Something inside of me snapped, and istead of being afraid, and embarrased, I was starting get angry and defensive. "How could you trust him, and feed from him? DO you know what he is capable of?"

"I am not his! As much as he would love it if I were I will never give him that sitisfaction! As far as feeding from him, he gave me his blood, to save my life... twice! He has doen nothing but help me since I met him! I may not know much about Vampires, but I know a good man when I see one, and if it wasn't for him, I would never have made it out of the fire that I was responsible for alive. As much as I hate to admit it..." I laughed to myself. "...I owe him!" I felt myself get really warm, and much like before it felt like it was consuming me.

"Emma..." Joe said calmer this time.

"If nothing else Joe you said you trusted me, so trust that I am not giving my self over to evil, or becoming his, he's..." I closed my eyes, feeling really light headed.

I didn't even know Joe had come over to me, until he grabbed both of my hands into his.

"Calm down, darlin', I'm sorry I do trust ya, I just don't like him is all" I felt myself calm down, and nodded, not really wanting to say anything else. I jsut wanted to go.

"I'm going to get going." I turned around and quickly made it back to Jason's truck.

When I got inside, I put my head in my hands, and groaned. What was that? I took a deep breath, and tried to remain calm back to BonTemp.

I had made it back before Jason, could get home, and I still felt energized from that episdoe at Joe's. So I decided to clean his apartment while I waited for him. I took it upon my self to do up all of his dishes, throw away all of his empty pizza boxes, take out two bags of trash, vaccum, and I was scrubbing his kitchen floor when he walked in the door.

"Wow, I don't think it has ever smelled this good in here!"

"Oh, Jason, you're home! I'm sorry I got carried away" I giggled, as he came over and pulled me close to him.

"Look at you, making yourself at home, cleaning, and hell you even made me biscuits!" I looked at the stove, to see a dozen of my homemade buscuits cooling I had almost forgotten I made those. " A fellow could get used to this!" I grined, as he leaned into me for a sweet kiss, that he deepened, by inviting his tounge in, tingling all of my senses. I moaned slightly into the kiss, but pulled away after hearing it from myself.

We stared at each other for a moment, as I felt my cheeks flush.

"How'd it go?" I looked at him strangly for a moment. "Talking to Joe?"

"Oh right, He took it suprisingly well... well sort of."

"See I told you he wouldn't be mad at ya' How much damage was there?" We both sat down on the love seat, as I went on.

"It looks awful Jason, It's completly destroyed. The door is burned to the ground, and the inside is even worse, and it still smells of burning wood. He has a contractor comming in to look at it tomorrow." I sighed and looked at him feeling my exhaustion. "He said, he isn't mad bacasue things just happen, and he knows it was an accident!"

"Why do you seem so upset? Emma that is good news!"

"Why does he trust me so much, he barely knows me, and he's saying he thinks of me like a daughter." Jason just chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"You, you're adorable!" I shook my head. "You worry too much!"

"Yea, maybe" I leaned my head on his shoulder, and sighed, feeling my muscles relax, and he just put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Oh, right... you said there was a part of it he didn't take well? What happened?" I held my breath, and bit my lip remembering how badly Joe took Eric's part in it all. That man really was so bigoted it was disgusted,and it almost didn't match his other wise cheerful persona. I sat up again, and looked at him.

"He was curious how I got out of the fire, and how I came across with out a scratch..." Jason raised his eyebrows, seeming curious as well.

"Was is becasue of you're D'jinn powers?" I shook my head.

"No, as far as I know we can't self heal, or at least I haven't figured out how."

"Oh... well, then yea, how did you get out unharmed?" I took a deep breath.

"Well that's the tricky part. I had help from a vampire..." I trailed off waiting for his reaction. Fear started to creep over me again. "He um... well I met him at Joe's on my first night of working there..." I kept watching his face to see what he was thinking, but it was unreadable, as he listened to me. "... Well I befriended him, because he said he would help me figure out about my past, and trying to save my life he gave me his blood..." I paused again, and still he was unreadable, and that made me more nervous than when I talked to Joe. "...So that is how I got out of the fire, he sensed I was in danger, and he was able to heal me again with his blood." I swallowedth lump in my throat.

"This Vampire... what's his name?" He still seemed calm, but like he was trying to piece things together.

"Um... Eric, Eric Northman." He stood up quickly, and started to pace, running his hands through his hair.

"Jason?" I said calmly, but he wouldnt stop pacing. "Jason... please say soemthing, you're making me nervous" Just then he did, and it startled me a little bit, becasue he slamed his hand down on the kitchen table, making me jump.

"Damn it Emma!" He was looking at me the same way Joe had. "What the Fuck were you thinking..." I stood up trying to defend myself again.

"I don't think I did anything wrong, or that I should even have to justify it to anyone." I scoffed and shook my head. "Everyone is always saying Vampires are so bad, but I'm not exactly human, so what does that make me?"

"You're different!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"How? How am I different? I'm supernatural, and so is he? I can use my powers to manipulate people, and so can he, Hell Jason, I have even killed people with my so called gift." I took a deep breath. " Ok granted I didn't know I was doing it, but still... Eric and I not so different?"

"You're his aren't you? Damn it! how else would you have drank his blood! Fucking Fang banger!" With out thinking I slaped Jason across the face, and felt myself tearing up.

"How dare you Jason Stackhouse! I am NOT a fangbanger! That is an awful word! For your information I not his. THe only reason I have his blood in me is becasue when he was helping me find out about my past and who I am, we found out somone is after me. We saw him, or her ... or it at my apartment before it burned down. That is who was tryign to blow up my car with me in it, and probablay who set fire to Merlottles! He gave me his blood to save my life Jason! I had blacked out, and he had a choice to make, and he choose to save me. He also choose not to tell me about it and I had to find out about it last night, after realizing that I survived a fire, that I started with my D'jinn powers, and waking up feeling great with out a scratch, I had questions. That's when I found out he had not only saved my life... but he had done it twice!" So How dare you judge me, when I didn't want it in the first place, but I'm glad I am alive in the end!"

He looked speechless, standing there staring at me. I ddin't want to be there, so I ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

"Emma Wait!" I heard him call out as I ran out of there, but it was too late. I needed to cool down. I was sick of everyone judging me for trusting Eric. I was angry with him, but I also had the strong urge to defend him, becasue after all he did save my life, even if it was for selfish reasons.

I realized I still had his truck keys in my pocket, and got in and just drove, drove with no particular destination. I was in such a blind rage, I didn't even realize I was in Shrieveport until I pulled up infront of Joe's bar... well what was left of it anyway. I pulled into the spot I was in earlier, and laid my head against the steering wheel. What the hell was wrong with me? I needed to calm down. I didn't want to fight with Jason of all people but when he called me that name I was so hurt. He judged me in same was Joe had. I didn't even know if I was welcome back there after that fight. What was I going to do? I tried to control my breathing as I slowly felt my self get calmer, until i drifted off to sleep.

_"Fancy seeing you here!" I snapped my head up, realizing I was still in Jason's truck, and non other than the Eric stood outside my driver's side door, with a giant smirk on his face. I scoffed, rolling the window down._

_ "What the hell Eric?" It didn't come out sounding angry, but slightly amused._

_ "Did you come here to see me?" why was he smirking at me, didn't he know I was still mad at him?_

_ "Ha, don't make me laugh!" I leaned back against the seat, and looked out at him. "Thank you"_

_ "Thank you? " He folded his arms, swaying back and forth waiting for me to admit something. I groaned._

_ "Thank you... for saving my life" We stood there staring at each other for a while, until he opened the door, and like I wasn't in control of my body, I got out and stood infront of him. I bit my lip, and tried not to look at him in the eyes. He put his thumb under my chin, and gently tilted my head up to look at him, and I felt myself get warmer._

_ "You know, you're not really angry at me." He leaned in and started kissing my neck, trailing kisses all the way to my ear. "Stop fighting it, just feel it!" He whispered in my ear, sending me over the edge. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him with all of the fire that iIhad been feeling build up inside of me all day._

_ "Feel it" I sighed into his kissed. "I can't keep fighting how I really feel"_

_ "How do you feel Emma?"_

_ "I..."_

I jolted awake at the loud sound of a car horn! I jumped realizing it was me. I had fallen asleep, and hit the horn. I put my head in my hands. I am getting so sick of dreaming of him! If i wasn't that angry before I sure as hell was now! I turned the keys, and drove straight to Fangtasia, to give a cocky vampire a piece of my mind!


	19. Chapter 19

Never Alone

A True Blood Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 19:

I was fueled by my rage, and exhaustion, as I drove to Fangtasia. The last person I wanted to see right now was Eric 'Fucking' Northman, but I was sick of dreaming about him, and thinking about him, and wondering of my feelings for him are real ,or becasue of his stupid, sexual vampire blood that was manipulation my dreams! Why did my life have to get so complicated, as if it wasn't already complicated, but since I moved to Lousisiana, it got bat shit crazier.

I parked Jason's truck off to the side, and took a deep breath. I looked in the rear view mirror at my appearance; my face was already starting to flush from my excitment, my blonde hair was dirty, and a it needed a good cleaning, with out wearing my makeup I looked really vague, and I felt even stranger in Jason's borrowed clothes; gray sweat pants, and a white tee shirt. I ran my hands through my hair, and pulled it back out of my face with a rubber band I found in the glove box. I would most definiatly look out of place in here tonight, but I didn't care, I was on a mission. I wasn't sure what I was going to do or say, I was going on pure adrenaline.

'Oh great' I thought to my self Pam is checking ID's tonight! Normally her sarcastic lesbian humur wouldn't bother me but I needed to see Eric tonight, and I wasn't going to let his Progeny stand in my way.

"Well ... well... well.." She chuckled looking me over, "... What the hell happened to you? You look worse than the homeless man that lives behind the dumpster." I sighed, trying not to focus my anger on her. "On second thought you are homeless now aren't you? Your apartment burned down, and you ran out on Sookie..." I couldn't take it any more, I was about to snap!

"PAM! I get it! I need to see Eric, so are you going to let me through or not?" I watched the smirk on her face get bigger.

"Fiesty, I like it, but you're going to have to convince me if you want to see Eric, he said not to disturb him." She put one hand on her hip, she had a teasing tone, but I knew she meant business.

"It's personal..." I stuttered at the end, she can be really intimidating. I sighed. "Fine... I owe you!" I saw her eyes light up. "Anything you want, anytime, one favor from me, just let me in to see that cocky, self rightous, manipulative..." She chuckled before I could finish.

"Fine go on in princess" As I walked past her,she grabbed my arm, and whispered in my ear; "Don't worry, I won't forget that you owe me" I felt a strange shiver go through me, and I just nodded, and I walked past her, and inside.

I fast walked straight back to his office, and pounded my fist on the door.

"Come in" I heard him yell through the door. I burst the door, open and then slammed it shut. Eric looked up at me with one eyebrow raised, and an amused grin. "Emma Walsh... " He leaned back in his chair, and motioned me to sit. "Just couldn't stay away could you?" I scoffed shaking my head.

"You! I hate you! I just came here to give you a peice of my mind!" He didn't look angry or nervous, just amused.

"Is that all you came to give me a peice of..." Now he had the nerve to insite that I would give myself to him. I glared at him, and picked up a pencil from his desk and threw it at him, but he caught it, so picked up more things from his desk and threw them at him, but of course he dodged them all becasue he has that pesky vampire speed.

"Enough!" He said calmly, and vamp sped over to me, pushing us both against the wall. He leaned in really close, and I could feel my heart beat faster at the closeness of him. "Why are you really here Emma? You told me to stay away from you, and here you are the very next night to see me? You claim you are angry at me, and yes I sense anger from you, but would you like to know what else I sense?" I swallowed the dry lump in my throat, afraid of what he was going to say. He looked right into my eyes, as if he was looking into my soul I was speechless. "You are scared, confused, and at this very moment your need for me is growing, you want me as bad as I have wanted you since we met." I tried pushing him back, to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger, I wanted to run, but he wouldn't let me.

"Eric let me go!" I didn't sound so sure of my self as I did when I started out on my mission. How could he have so much power over me?

"Not until you can tell me why you REALLY came here." Why was I really here? I thoguht it was to yell at him for giving me his blood, and trying to manipulate me to be his, but was that really it? I felt my anger start to bubble again, and Eric could swear that he saw my eyes flash red.

"I came here... I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU I THINK IT WAS HORRIBLE WHAT YOU DID TO ME ! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME? DID YOU THINK THAT I COULDN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH? I was screaming and I felt my body get warmer by the minute. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I started to tear up from the anger I was feeling.

"What is all my fault?" Eric stayed suprisingly calm, but he could feel actual heat comming off of me, feeling my anger surge to new levels, worried him, until he looked down at my hands that were now engulfed in flames. "Emma, try to stay calm down, and talk to me, what is my fault?"

I noticed my breathing was getting staggard, and then I saw waht Eric saw I was literally on fire. I was doing it again, I was goign to burn down another bar!

"OH MY GOD! I'M ON FIRE!" I looked at Eric, in a panic. "IS THIS HOW I'VE BEEN DOING IT? HOW DO I MAKE IT STOP?" Eric wasn't sure what to do exactly but he knew he had to calm me down, or his bar would go up in flames, like Joe's bar. Not to mention who knew what would happen to me? He walked closer to me, and took both of my burning hands in his. The flames, burned his skin, but he jsut held me tighter.

"Emma, listen to the sound of my voice. You need to steady your breathing and calm down. You could burn me alive, but I wont let go until you calm down." I could tell he was fighting the pain, and my anger started to disapate to fear, and sadness. As the tears poured out of my eyes the flames slowly died, until it was complety gone. Then I colapsed in his arms, as we both fell to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he held onto me. We stayed like that for about twenty minutes, when I pulled away, wiping my face.

"Thank you..." I as a lot calmer now, not to mention my voice was tired from the yelling I was doing. I sighed. "I'm sorry, you were right..."

"I usually am right, but why don't you enlighten me, Emma why are you here?" He wasn't angry, or cocky he genuinly seemed to care, and that made it even harder.

I sat up, and bit the side of my lip.

"I'm not angry at you for saving my life, and giving me your blood. It was in fact heroic, and selfless to think of helping me. You were faced with a choice, twice and I'm alive becasue of you... so I owe you my thanks." I felt my face flush, but this time not from anger. "I was hurt becasue instead of telling me what was going to happen to me, you lied to me. I don't have many people in my life that I can trust, and you made me trust you." His blank stare was getting too intense and making me really nervous, so I turned to look at the floor, until he gently stroked the side of my face with his thumb, and tilted my chin back up to look at him.

"First of all, it was never a question, saving your life. I'd do it again if I had to." He sighed. "I am not going to deny that I am arrogant, I tend to think everyone knows a vampires strengths and weaknesses, I sometimes forget that you are a bit innocent and nieve when it comes to ... well anyone. You are un beleiveable kind to everyone you meet. It's almost sickening. I took advantage of your kindness, and hoped that you would want me on your own, becasue I feared if I told you about the dreams that you would be having you'd push me away, or run from your feelings."

"I don't even know if what I feel for you is real, or all in my head from those dreams." I closed my eyes, and tried to hold back tears again.

"I'm not always the good guy, but I know that you feel something for me."

"Eric..." He cut me off, leaning in capturing my lips in his. I was shocked, but I didn't pull away. He bit my bottom lip, and licked my top lip, and I gave in. I let go of my barriers, and opened my mouth returning Eric's kiss. It started out at soft, but he pulled me onto his lap, and the fire that was inside of me ignited the passion that I had been denying for so long. I could feel how much he wanted me grow in his pants. I gasped, in his mouth feel him at the center of my core. There was no denying it, his dreams had left me sexually frustrated and I wanted him, but I pulled back.

"Emma, are you alright?" I quickly stood up, and started to pace.

"Yes... I mean no... I mean I don't know..." He stood up too, and quickly retracted his fangs, I didn't even realize that they were out. "I lost control, and I shouldn't have..." I covered my mouth.

"You gave into your feelings, there is nothing wrong with that! Why do you keep denying how bad you want me?"

"Fine! I feel something for you are you happy!"

"Yes!"

"Well I just feel dirty, becasue Sookie is my friend, and I can't do this to her, and Jason is a good guy, and I can't do this to him." I groaned, and Eric looked jsut as confused.

"I have no idea waht the hell you're talking about!" I took a deep breath.

"Sookie is still in love with you, and if I'm being completly honest I think you still have feelings for her, and you're trying to replace those feelings with me. I am not interchangable with Sookie. Jason is normal, and he isn't drawn to me becasue of what I am, and he really cares about me..."

"There is a past between Sookie and myself, but her feelings for me scared her, and she pushed me away. She never admitted to me or herself what she really felt. She had been hurt very badly by another vampire, who was also her first love. Sookie saw who I really am, and the worst in me, but she also saw the best in me." He ran his hand through his hair, and looked me dead in the eyes. "But make no mistake, you are not Sookie, and I do not want you to be. I like you just the way you are." I nodded, as he came just inches from me again, and gently stroked the side of my face. "As far as Jason Stackhouse, he probably is a far safer option for you, but if I can prove my self to you I will. I will continue to keep you safe, becasue I made a promise to you." I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his touch. I wanted to kiss him again, and feel his touch agaisnt my body. I wanted to give in and be his but too many people would get hurt becasue of it. I felt a single tear fall from my cheek. "Don't cry Em', I promise you I am not going any where."

"If I didn't screw things up with Jason..." I mumbled, remembering our fight. "And I blamed Sookie for not telling me about your blood, and ran from her, I hope she'll forgive me." Eric sat on the edge of his desk, and tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, you were mad at Sookie, because you were jelaous" He replied with a smug face. I scoffed, but it was true, I resented her a little becasue of the passion I saw between them.

"You're an ass!" I leaned up against the wall, but he jsut chuckled knowing I didn't mean it and I just didn't want to admit it to him that I was jealous.

"Stop looking like you murdered his dog, waht did you do to Jason Stackhouse that was that bad?" He really didn't want to hear about me being with another man that wasn't him, but he wanted me to trust him.

"We got into a fight... about you actually..." He looked intrigued. "... He wanted to know how I got out of the fire with out a scratch. So I told him, but he started yelling at me, and calling me a ... a fangbanger" I stared at the ceiling, after I said tht word trying not to cry again. It was such a dirty word. "I snapped, and I got angry, just defending myself, and you... the next thing I knew I was storming out of there, and I stole his truck..." I looked over at Eric, trying to read his expression, but he remained stoic. "What are you thinking?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"I'm trying to stay calm and not go rip the head off of one Jason Stackhouse becasue I'm assuming you'd never forgive me for that, and neither would Sookie for that matter."

"It's pretty funny actually, I came here to yell at you, but I spent the whole day defending you. I wasn't actually mad at you... well not that much anyway, I just needed a place to direct my anger that was building up in me." He was now looking at me as if he wanted to say more. "What... Just say it." He shook his head smirking.

"We're not so different, you an I, and when you realize it I think it will make you feel free"

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded

"Anything."

"How did you know how that calming me down, and holding onto me would stop the flames from flowing through me more? I could have burned you alive Eric... why?"

"I didn't know... I felt your anger consuming you, and the flames seemed to grow as your anger did, so I needed to get you to focus on something else to calm you down. Your anger wasn't really directed at me, and I knew that so getting you to focus all of your engery on me, I was able to calm you down. As far as burning to death, I had faith in you that you wouldn't actually want to burn me alive."

I ran over to him, throwing my arms around his waist, I stood on my tip toes, looked him in the eyes.

"I just want you to know... you are my hero"

"If It pleases you, I will cool it on the dreams, but they will not stop completly, I can make it so it's not as much." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you"

He leaned back down, kissing my lips softly, and I started to return it, feeling soemthing stir inside of me, I pulled away.

"Goodnight Eric Northman"

"Sweet Dreams Emma Walsh" I rolled my eyes at him knowing full well waht kind of dreams he meant.

After I left, Eric continued to stare at the door in shock.

"It can't be!" He whispered putting his hand to his chest, he nearly fell over, he felt his heart beating? How was that possible? He had been dead for over a thousand years. He felt his eyes tear up, and he went to touch the wet moisture, he noticed it wasn't blood, but in fact real tears. What was going on? He went to go find Pam, but when he left his office he saw me leave out the front door, and he could feel his heart beating no more.


End file.
